Revenge
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: [Sequel to: In the Depths of darknessAUOOCPeople who are blinded by anger always swear to get back on the person who has given him sorrow not realizing how many innocent people get involved. One of the causes are RevengLast Chap
1. Back for More

**A/N- Before you read this, you have to read: In the Depths of Darkness first. Or you'll be clueless about this story. I mean it.**

**Revenge **

**Sequel to: In the Depths of Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Back for More**

There are times when we cannot accept defeat. And because of this, we never realize that there are many people who get involved.

"Damn it! You can't keep me in here forever!!"

But there are people who don't give a _damn _if innocent people will die, especially if it's for revenge.

"Shut up Atsuharu! You got yourself a visitor."

The cop walked away only to be hit on the head with an elbow.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled slyly at him and took the keys from the knocked-out cop.

"I'm your new partner in crime."

Shibuya University: Basketball court 

"Heads up!"

A boy, with blue eyes and long bluish black hair that was tied into a ponytail, caught the ball that was passed to him. He dribbled it and made a fake shot which tricked his opponent as he ran under the court and made a common shot.

"You had me fooled again Mizuaki."

His real name was Kouji Minamoto but he hid his identity as a killer in the name of Kou Mizuaki.

"Great game though."

Kouji, or Kou, smiled to his fellow teammates as their captain gave them a water break. He walked over to the benches and grabbed a towel.

"Here."

The boy looked up and took the bottle of water from his girlfriend, Izumi Orimoto.

"Thanks Mi-chan." He smiled at the blonde girl who smiled back.

"Stop calling me that Kou-kun."

"I can't help it; 'Izumi-chan' is too long."

"Then drop the 'chan' and start calling me by my real name."

She gave him a short, chaste kiss. "Don't exhaust yourself."

"I won't."

The captain called the team back and just as Kou was about to go back, his cell phone vibrated.

"Sencho?"

"Yes Mizuaki?"

"Can I answer my phone first?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Arigatou."

Kou got his phone out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kouj- I mean, Kou!"

"Dad?"

"Call the others and get here immediately!"

"Uh… okay."

They both hung up.

"What's wrong?" Izumi asked, seeing the look in his eyes.

"My dad wants me and the others home."

"Mizuaki!"

"Gome, but, my dad called and he wants me home." He said, turning to his captain and teammates.

"I see, be sure to show up tomorrow then." His captain said, allowing him to go home early.

"I will." He got his backpack and Izumi went with him to look for the others.

They went to the soccer field and looked for Takuya Kanbara, Kouji's best friend and partner in assassination.

"Tayuki!"

Just like Kouji, Takuya also needs to hide his identity, so, his pseudonym is Tayuki Kiroaki.

"Hold on a sec!" Tayuki kicked the ball and scored a goal. "Oh yeah! Did you see that?! Was I good or what?!"

"Tayuki! Get your butt over here!" Kou yelled, running out of patience.

"Alright, alright." He ran to his buddy. "What's up?"

"What's up is my dad, a.k.a. your boss, wants us home, NOW!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down! I'll go get my stuff."

Izumi giggled "He hasn't changed for the past two years hasn't he?"

Kou rolled his eyes. "He'll never change."

When Tayuki was done, they went to look for Kouichi, also known as Kouji's twin brother, who has the stage name Kiei Kazuma. Why not Mizuaki? To avoid confusion when one of them is called by their last names so no one will be mistaken as who is who.

"I think he's at the library." Izumi assumed.

The trio went to the school library to look for Kiei.

When they reached their destination, Tayuki cupped his hands around his mouth and telled. "Kiei! Are you in he-" Kou and Izumi quickly covered his mouth.

The Librarian glared at them. "Keep your voices down!" She hissed.

They nodded and sighed as the two glared at the big mouth.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

Kiei walked over to them and greeted with a smile. "I heard the 'loud mouth' call my name, why?"

"Dad wants us home, it's something important."

"Oh, okay."

They went out of the school campus.

"What about Tomoki and Junpei?" The girl asked.

Junpei Shibayama was also part of their group and his nom de plume is Jiro Sakayuko. He was the oldest member. Tomoki Himi, meanwhile is known as Toki Hinato in his school. Tomoki was the youngest but the 'genius'. He's in charge of the high-tech gadgets the HQ have.

"Dad will be the one to call them." Kou/Kouji answered.

The group had reached the Minamotos' dojo and immediately went to the big room where meetings are usually held.

Tomoki and Junpei were already inside as well as Kousei.

"Why'd you call us all here chief?" Takuya asked.

Kousei sighed. 'He's calling me _that_ again…' "A spy of ours had just received information of Atsuharu."

"So? He's in jail right?" Junpei said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, but,"

"But what dad?" Kouichi questioned.

"He escaped."

"No way!" Tomoki got up "That can't be."

"But he did."

"How?"

"Atsuharu has escaped jail, with a help from our family's rival."

The group remained quiet. After all these years, Edo Atsuharu is now a fugitive. And who knows what he could cause them in the present if what he had done in the past almost caused them their lives, plus, a new enemy emerged from the darkness and they're back for vengeance, they're back for more.

**Sencho- Captain**

**Arigatou- Thank you (informal way)**

**Gome- Sorry (Informal way)**

**A/N- In the Depth of Darkness is not at all over! This is the continuation. Edo Atsuharu has escaped jail, what are his plans of revenge to the Minamoto twins? Who is the guy who helped him escape? These questions may be answered on the next chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer…**


	2. Meet Yukimura Taira

**Revenge**

**Chapter 2: Meet Yukimura Taira**

"Atsuharu has escaped jail, with a help from our family's rival."

Kousei's words rang through his head that night. Kouji tossed and turned in his room, he sighed and got up.

'What the heck is going on?'

The 20 year old went outside of the wooden sliding doors and sat on the extended porch of the dojo. He lifted his head and gazed at the moon and stars. He sensed that something was wrong and that it had something to do with the past, no, not the incident in the ski resort but from the time of his ancestors.

'Dad said our family's rival, could it be the Taira clan?'

* * *

The next morning, Kouichi yawned and stretched his arms. He got up and went outside for some fresh air, only to see his brother there, asleep.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" he sighed and knelt down, shaking him.

"Ototou-chan! Okiru! Outo-tou!"

"Huh?" Kouji slowly opened his eyes. "Onii-chan…"

"Are you alright?"

"Un." He nodded and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Naze?"

"You were sleeping outside; that's why!"

Kouji blinked a few times. "I was..?"

Kouichi narrowed his eyes at him and hit his head. "Baka!"

"Ow! Kouichi!"

"Just get up and get ready for school."

The younger twin rubbed his head, glaring daggers at his onii-san.

* * *

"I'm going now." Izumi yelled to her parents.

"Okay dear! Study hard!" Her mom yelled back.

She nodded and went to the twins who were waiting for her outside the gate. The only people who know about their secret are the Orimotos. They trust that Izumi will be safe with them and the Minamotos trust them for keeping their secret.

"Ohayou Kou-kun! Kiei!" Izumi greeted.

"Ohayou!" The twins replied.

Izumi's parents didn't mind the relationship she and Kouji had. Besides, they owe their daughter's life to him, not only once but evenmore than twice.

"Hey, why the long face?"

Kou turned to her and smiled. "It's nothing."

The girl held his hand and he did too.

"I've known you long enough Kouji," She whispered. "And I can tell there's something wrong."

"It's Atsuharu's escape, and who his comrade is."

Kouichi turned to them. "Actually, he slept outside."

Kouji turned red and looked away, muttering "Urusai…"

Izumi blinked and looked at Kouji. "You what?!"

"I couldn't getsleep so I went outside and the next thing I knew, I just fell asleep."

His twin laughed. "Very unusual of him huh?"

"Hey, slowpokes! Hurry up!"

"Coming Tayuki."

The gang entered the university and headed to their classrooms.

* * *

"Okay class, we have a new student so all of you should stop talking and pay attention." He gestured for an undergraduate to enter the room. The lad went in, he had amber eyes and short black hair.

"This is Yukimura Taira."

Kouji's head shot up. 'A member of the Taira clan...'

"Now for a seat," He scanned the place. "Ah, over there, right beside Kiroaki."

Takuya raised his hand and Yukimura walked over to his seat.

"Hey buddy! What's up? I'm Tayuki Kiroaki."

Yukimura nodded. "I'm sure you know my name."

"Yup. Yukimura right?"

He nodded and the teacher began his lecture. Yukimura glanced at Kouji who was taking down notes. A smirk was on his face as he looked at him.

'A Minamoto…'

He fixed his eyes on a girl beside him who borrowed a pen since hers ran out of ink. Kouji got one out and lent it to her. Yukimura could tell what each were saying.

"Thanks Kou-kun."

"No problem Izumi."

That's where it hit him. 'Atsuharu said something about Kouji's alias being _Kou Mizuaki_ and that he has a girlfriend named Izumi Orimoto.'

He smiled slyly. 'This will be a lot easier than I thought.'

* * *

After school, Kouji headed for the basketball court with Izumi. She sat on the bleachers and got out her homework, occasionally looking up to see her boyfriend play.

"Hizuki!" Kouji passed the ball to his ally as he ran under the basket.

"Mizuaki!" Hizuki yelled; throwing the ball back at him as Kouji made a lay-up.

Izumi smiled as Kouji looked at her also smiling until his captain called him.

"Izumi Orimoto?"

She turned around to see Yukimura sit down beside her.

"Yeah, and you must be Yukimura Taira."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, how'd you know my name?"

"Who wouldn't know the girlfriend of the popular _Kou Mizuaki_?" The way he said Kouji's assumed name, made it sound like he knew his secret but Izumi failed to notice it.

"You ran into his fan club huh?"

"How can I not? They're everywhere."

"Maybe because all the girls, except for those who have boyfriends, are fans of his…"

"Hmm… you seem to be okay with it…"

Izumi turned to Kouji. "Why wouldn't I be? I can tell that he loves me and only me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"No duh! He's been my lover for two years and we're not having any problems."

"I see. Does he even send enough time with you?"

She closed her eyes. "More than enough."

"Meaning…"

"It's as if we spend time together everyday, like there's no tomorrow."

"Oh, well, while he's still practicing, want to go and hang out?"

"No thanks Taira, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Doing what?"

"Homework and watching my boyfriend practice."

"Can I walk you home some time?"

The blonde girl sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Taira, you should be aware that since he's my boyfriend, he always walks me home and he makes sure of that."

"Well, okay." He stood up. "But I'll be waiting for an opportunity."

Izumi took it as a joke and stuck her tongue out. "Not a chance!" She then grinned at him.

Yukimura laughed a bit and walked away. "Nice talking to you."

She nodded and waved a hand at him, not noticing how he signaled one of Kouji's teammates to do what he told him to do.

"Mizuaki!!"

Izumi turned to Kouji who was on the floor. He sat up holding his head. She quickly went to him and asked what happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were there…" Shiro, one of the members spoke.

"It's okay, it's not that bad."

Shiro shook his head. "The right side of your head is bleeding because of my stupid elbow!" he looked at Yukimura at the corners of his eyes who gave him a nod.

"This is nothing Shiro, I've felt worse."

"Alright, alright, practice is over for today, Mizuaki, I suggest you attend to that wound of yours immediately or I might have to suspend you from practice for a week."

He gave a nod to his captain as the rest went to the locker room. Izumi led him to the benches to treat his wound.

"How did Shiro's elbow hit you?"

"He got the rebound and didn't notice I was behind him, he ended up turning around while his elbow came in contact to my head."

Izumi nodded and bandaged his wound. "At least it didn't hit your eye."

"Too bad, I was hoping for it so that I wouldn't have to see Takuya's goof ups."

They both laughed as she stopped and smiled at him. "Then I won't be able to stare into your blue eyes."

"Hey, I've still got one."

"But it wouldn't be the same."

"Okay, okay, you win."

* * *

Kouji walked Izumi home, talking about the past and the fun times they had.

"One thing I couldn't forget is when you fell asleep in my room." Izumi said, hugging his arm.

"Hey! At least we resumed _it_ in my room."

"Yeah, and in the ski resort!"

He smiled at her and kissed the girl's forehead. "Of all things to remember,"

"Because it was an experience Kou-kun!" Izumi said, smiling back.

Even if she could call her _Kouji _instead of _Kou, _it's a nickname she gave him. 'Kou' was also short for 'Kouji'.

"You know, it's not fair."

"What?" She asked.

"You get to call me by a nickname but you wouldn't let me."

She grinned at him. "Only because 'Kou-kun' sounds kawaii!"

He laughed at her. "Fine…"

When they reached her house, they saw a policeman waiting for Izumi's arrival.

"Izumi Orimto?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Is something wrong officer?"

"I'm sorry to say this but,"

The two waited for him to continue.

"Your parents had both passed away."

* * *

**Ototou-chan(san)- brother (younger)  
****Onii-chan(san)- brother (older)  
****Okiru/Okosu/Mega demiru- wake up  
****Naze/Doshite- Why  
****Baka/Do'aho- Idiot; fool  
****Ohayou- Good Morning (informal)  
****Urusai/Damare- Shut up  
****Kawaii- cute**

**How did Izumi's parents die? Who is Yukimura Taira? These questions will soon be answered on the next chapter! R&R and thanks for the reviews!!**


	3. Tragedy and the Promise Made

Revenge

**Chapter 3: Tragedy and the Promise made**

"Your parents had both passed away."

Kouji and Izumi's eyes widened. He turned to his girlfriend who was beginning to cry.

"...No... that can't be..." She whispered.

"This isn't a joke, is it? Because if it is, I won't let you get away easily." Kouji said, eyes narrowing.

The cop shook his head. "I'm sorry but it isn't a joke. This is for real."

"No way! How? How did they die?!" Izumi yelled, crying.

"Izumi…" Kouji embraced her as she cried in his arms.

"That can't be! It couldn't be…"

"I'd be glad to take you to the hospital…"

Kouji glared at him. "What good will it do..?"

"You're not even related to this problem."

"Even so, she's my girlfriend got that?! So don't go telling me that crap!"

"Kou, its okay…" She managed to say in between sobs. "Could you take us to where my parents are?"

The policeman nodded and opened the car door for them.

* * *

Izumi looked at the two bodies that weren't moving or breathing. They were covered by a clean white sheet and she slowly removed them, revealing her parents.

Kouji went in and walked to her side. "The doctor said they had a car accident."

Izumi gave a nod."They didn't make it."

"Death on arrival." He added. "They died just when they got here."

"I see…" She whispered, holding back her tears. Kouji turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Izumi…"

She embraced him and began to cry once again. "I can't help it Kou, I can't stop crying."

He stroked her hair. "Its okay Izumi, I'm right here. Go ahead and cry, it's okay to weep, especially over your parents' death, I know how you feel."

Indeed, he does, he experienced loosing a mother, but he knew it was a lot harder for her since she lost both parents in one night.

* * *

"So, they couldn't make it?" Kousei asked.

Kouji nodded. Izumi was beside him; her head hung low and had nothing to say.

"Izumi,"

She looked up at Kousei.

"You're welcome to stay here with us; it'll be dangerous for you to be alone."

"Hai, domo arigatou." She made a low bow and Kousei bowed back.

"Kouji, why don't you get the car and get her clothes?"

He nodded and got up.

"I'll go with you." Izumi whispered.

"Are you sure? You could need some rest."

"I'll be fine Kouji..."

They both got inside the car and drove to the Orimotos'.

* * *

"Izumi," 

"If I knew that it'll be the last time I'll be seeing them, I would've at least told them I love them."

"…"

"Kou-kun?"

He turned to her and was wide-eyed when he saw her face.

"How did you manage when you lost your mom?"

"I…" Koujiafixed his eyes on the road, he didn't want to see Izumi like this, her eyes were red and tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Kouji,"

"I just... went on with my life…"

"…And you got over it?"

"Not really,I used to remember what my mom told me, about not letting your emotions get the best of you, especially when you're sad."

"Is that why you became an assassin..?"

"I only chose to become one because of my thirst for vengeance."

"I see…"

Izumi packed her things and Kouji helped her put them in the trunk. Afterwards, they went back to the dojo.

* * *

"Okay, this will be your room." 

Izumi entered after Kouji turned the lights on. "Um, it's not much but make yourself at home." He said.

"Kou-kun,"

"Yeah…?"

"Is it okay if you stay here with me? Just for tonight…"

Kouji smiled and nodded. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"Arigatou."

Izumi lied down on the cot and Kouji was beside her, stroking her hair until she closed her eyes, not letting go of his other hand.

'Izumi…'

He looked at her; she slept peacefully as he gave a concerned look.

'If I could save your parents, I would've done so.'

"Kouji,"

"Hmm..?"

"Do you remember the promise you made to me two years ago?"

"Of course I do."

"Can you please say it to me, again?"

He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I promise I'll never leave you alone."

"...Aishiteru Kou-kun."

She snuggled closer to him as Kouji cuddled her. Izumi felt safe in his arms, she always felt comfort in him.

"Aishiteru Izumi, kitto aishiteru…" he whispered.

"As long as you're with me, I'll never be alone."

"I know that Izumi, I'll always be here by your side."

"Un." She gave a nod.

"I promise I'll never leave your side as long as I live."

With the words he said, she felt at peace, with the tone of comfort in his voice, she felt a flicker of hope in her heart.

Meanwhile, in Kouichi's room, the older twin tossed and turned. He was covered in a cold sweat as his breathing was heavy. He dreamt of the incident he and Kouji feared the most: How their mother died.

* * *

**Hai- Yes  
****Domo Arigatou- Thank you (formal way)  
****Aishiteru- (If you don't know what that means, that's a bummer) I love you  
****Kitto/zutto/itsumo- always**

**A/N- Something must be wrong with me, my chapters are getting shorter. Oh well, there are some chapters that can be short and some can be long. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Lots of Kouzumi fluff in this chapter! So now, Izumi lives with Kouji, hmm… I think we're getting somewhere… Now for the suspense questions:**

**Do you think Izumi's parents' death is an accident? Why is Kouichi dreaming about the past? Is Yukimura Taira really the new enemy?**


	4. Dreams and Secrets

**Revenge**

**Chapter 4: Dreams and Secrets**

Izumi woke up feeling a bit better. Kouji was still asleep beside her and she giggled seeing his face.

"He looks like a baby…"

"Too bad he's like a cranky old man when he gets up."

She turned around to see Takuya grinning at them.

"So, did something happen last night? Aside from the tragedy…"

She threw a pillow at him as it hit his face. "I was just kidding!"

"I know Takuya but it's none of your business if we _did_ do something last night."

"Err…"

"No, we didn't."

"Oh, okay."

She got up and looked at the time. "It can't be 7:30 am can it?"

"Why?"

"Because you're already here."

"Very funny! I'm not always late!" The goggle head argued.

"Whatever _Takki_!"

"It's Ta-ku-ya!!"

"Damn it Takuya, can't you keep your voice down?"

The two looked at Kouji who sat up, scratching the back of his head.

"I told you he's cranky…"

Izumi smiled and shook her head when Kouji gave her a 'what' look.

The three went outside for some fresh air only to see Kouichi staring off into space.

"Hey man! What gives?"

"Huh? Takuya? When did you get here?"

"Cut the wisecracks Kouichi! You're the one who let me in!"

"I did..?"

The goggle head head-locked Kouji's twin as he struggled to get free.

"I'm cooking breakfast!" Izumi offered. Her boyfriend just gave a smile and nodded. While Izumi marched to the kitchen, Kouji walked to the two stooges fighting.

"Kouichi, you didn't happen to have dreamt mom last night have you?"

The two stopped and looked at him.

"I did, did you?"

"Yeah…"

Silence dawned to them. Only the wind can be heard and the fluttering wings of birds that flew to the clear blue sky while some stayed in their nests, watching and waiting for the eggs to hatch.

They shrugged it off when Kousei called them, informing the three that breakfast was ready and that they still have school later on.

"Um… Takuya, don't you think you're kind of early today?" Kousei asked, looking at the boy.

"Why do people always ask me that when I'm early?!"

"It's just a bit of a shock for us."

"Kouji! Knock it off!" Takuya crossed his arms while the rest laughed.

"Hope you guys like it." Izumi said cheerfully, putting a plate of ebi tempura and a few sushis good for five people.

"Wow! Lately, we're always having cereal and milk, but with Izumi around, we're going to get a hearty breakfast!" Kouichi declared.

"Don't get used to it!" Izumi teased.

"Aw, why not? And aren't you always cooking lunch for Kouji?"

The two blushed and looked down.

"What makes you say that bro..?"

"No duh! You don't pack lunch anymore but you end up having something to eat on our break!" He said, eyeing the two. "I'm right, am I?"

"Partly…" Izumi replied.

"Huh?"

"Sometimes, we just buy a packed lunch in the stores we pass by." Kouji explained, taking a bite from his tempura.

"Hey! That's not fair! You mean to tell me you get to eat Izumi's cooking while I have to endure dad's?!"

"What do you mean Kouichi..?" Kousei questioned, snapping his chopsticks from too much grip as a vein popped from the side of his head. "Are you saying my cooking tastes bad?"

"N-no dad; I just got um… you see… I…"

Takuya kept eating, trying to hold his laughter. "Busted…"

"So, you don't like my food eh?!"

Kousei stood all flared up and glaring at the stuttering Kouichi.

"D-dad!"

"You think my cooking tastes bad huh?"

"Kouji… help!!"

"You're on your own." He said, getting up and grabbing his bag. "Come on Izumi."

"Coming!" She took her bag and bowed down to Kousei before leaving.

Takuya drank a glass of water and followed the two. "Later Kouichi!"

"Takuya!!"

While they were outside, they could hear the table cracking as Kouichi ran around being chased by Kousei while they were yelling.

* * *

"He got you didn't he?" Kouji asked, raising a brow. 

Kouichi nodded, glaring at him.

"Ah, sweet revenge…"

"Shut up Taku-mmph!" The three looked around before taking their hands off of Kouichi's mouth.

"Sorry, I meant Tayuki…"

"We have to be careful not to call us by our real names…" Takuya reminded him.

"What names?" They stopped in their tracks, slowly turning around to see…

"Taira!" Izumi yelled.

"What names are you guys talking about?"

"N-nothing! We were just playing a game..!" Takuya covered.

Kouji just turned around. "C'mon guys, we're going to be late."

Izumi followed and so did Kouichi and Takuya after convincing Yukimura. The boy just gave an evil smile to their departing figures, he eyed Kouji and smirked.

"You're identity will soon be revealed, Minamoto."

* * *

Izumi raised her hand to recite while the other students resumed in taking down notes and listening to the lecture.

Takuya yawned, getting bored in class; the twins were deep in thought, thinking about why they dreamt of their mom.

"Kazuma! Mizuaki!"

The two shot their heads up to see a very aggravated professor.

"Why, may I ask, are you two daydreaming?!"

Some of their classmates laughed while others just shook their heads, finding it unusual for the two to not be paying attention.

"Well?"

"Gome, sensei, we didn't get enough sleep last night." Kouichi said, standing up.

"We..?"

Kouji sighed and also stood up. "Kiei is my twin brother, our parents got separated so I live with my dad, but our mom died so now we live under one roof."

"Ah, I see, okay, I'll let you two off, for now."

"Arigatou." And they both sat down, giving a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Nice cover-up…" Takuya started, sitting down on their usual table near a tree.

"It wasn't easy…" Kouji said, opening his packed lunch.

Kouichi was talking to a girl in their class as he went to them after waving goodbye. A smile was on his face when he sat down. The three turned to him, throwing looks of 'What are you so happy about?'

The boy grinned. "I don't have to eat dad's food because Yuki-chan made me lunch."

Takuya spat his food. "WHAT?!"

"Why?"

"A girl actually made you lunch?!"

Kouji smirked. "The same girl who gave you the sushi package back in high school."

His twin blushed and nodded. "Yeah… Yuki Okinawa."

They heard a noise from Takuya, he was eating half of Kouichi's food.

"Tayuki!! That's mine!!" He tackled the boy as they fought on the ground. "You ate my sushi before so now stop eating my food!!"

Kouji and Izumi sweat dropped. This was going to be a long day.

"Kou-kun,"

"Yea-"

He wasn't able to finish since Izumi placed a piece of shrimp in his mouth. He blinked and looked at her.

"I just wanted to _feed_ you." She giggled at this, making him blush a light shade of crimson. He chewed on the food and swallowed it.

"Hey, this is pretty good."

"Glad to hear you like my cooking."

She took another piece and _spoon-fed_ Kouji, or in this case, chopstick-fed which sounded weird but he just smiled and let her do as she pleased.

_Click_

A flash of bright white light made them blink a few times as they saw a grinning Kouichi and a jumping Takuya who had a camera in his hands.

"Another picture of Kouji and Izumi; this'll definitely be priceless!!

The two blushed and glared at them.

"Are you even allowed to bring that..?" The girl asked.

He nodded and grinned "Now, why don't you two kiss…"

"You're asking for it Kiroaki…" Kouji stood up and ran after the now running Takuya.

"Kou, it was just a joke!!"

"I know, why do you think am I _smiling_..?"

"That's a smile of death!!"

"You're _exaggerating _Tayuki!"

"Then why are emphasizing 'smiling' and exaggerating?!"

"I'm _not_!"

Students who were watching sweat dropped while some of Takuya and Kouji's teammates laughed at them.

Izumi and Kouichi sighed and shook their heads.

"I think I better eat the rest of what Yuki made for me before that _baka _gets back."

"I doubt Tayuki will get back soon." Izumi laughed.

* * *

When lunch was over, some of the teachers asked Takuya of what happened to him and got an 'if you tell them, I will kill you' glare from Kouji. Takuya just laughed nervously and shook his head, telling the professors that it was an accident. 

After school, Kouji talked to his captain about not attending practice today because he wasn't feeling very well. The captain nodded and asked him to get plenty of rest, besides; he was good at the sport and is even the 'ace' of the team.

"Are you sick?" Izumi asked, concerned.

"No, just tired."

Kouichi had to stay after school, telling them that he was going to research something but Kouji knew his twin too well, in reality, his onii-san was going on a date with none other than Yuki.

"I guess Kouichi's going to get a girlfriend soon."

Kouji smirked. "Dad's not going to be happy if he finds out the Kouichi won't be eating his food."

"What about you? I haven't tasted your cooking nor have I seen you cook."

"Because I haven't."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm kind of embarrassed to tell."

"Oh, come on."

"I, well, I once turned the stove on high fire and well,"

"Past experience huh?"

He nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, why don't you just get some rest and I'll cook."

"But you just cooked breakfast and lunch…"

"Your family has been nice to me so I'd like to return the favor. I want to contribute something too you know."

"If you want to…"

When they reached the dojo, they did their homework and Izumi went to the kitchen while Kouji lied down and closed his eyes. He thought about his mom, on why he and Kouichi dreamt it every night, ever since Atsuharu's escape, when Taira came to school. Why was all this happening? Neither he nor Kouichi could explain. His dad still doesn't know anything about it.

"Kouji, your dad wants to see you." Izumi called.

"Okay." He got up and went to his father's room.

"I heard from Takuya that you and your brother are having dreams lately."

"Yeah, we are."

"I called Takuya and the others; your brother is on his way. After we eat dinner, I'll be telling all of you, including Izumi, the secrets of our family and the Taira clan on why we're rivals."

"I thought it was because they want our red eyes..?"

"That's one of the reasons."

"Dad,"

"?"

"How did we get the red eyes..?"

Kousei stood up and led him to the kitchen "I'll explain later."

His son stopped in his tracks and turned to the night sky. 'Why is all this happening?'

"Kou, hurry up before Takuya and Junpei finish all the food!" Izumi called.

Kouji snapped from his thoughts and gave a nod. He went to the kitchen but took one last look outside. 'Strange, I thought I saw someone…'

"Hey! Leave some for Kouji!"

He heard Izumi yell at Takuya and Junpei.

"Kouji! Get inside here now!" Kousei called.

A part of him wanted to just ignore the presence he felt but a part of him wanted to walk to the gate and check it out. Never the less, he put his shoes on and went to the gate.

'Someone's out there, I know it!'

It was dark outside and the clouds had covered the moon and some of the stars, when he got to the gate,

_Clang_

He fell back and saw a cat come down from the sakura tree in their dojo and onto to the trash can lid which was responsible for the noise. It ran away as Kouji blinked and stared at it, 'Stupid neko!' He mouthed a string of cursed words under his breath. He got up and turned around only to fall back again since his dog jumped on him, licking his face.

"Argh! Get off of me!"

The dog reluctantly obeyed and cocked its head to him. Kouji sighed and patted its head.

"I can't believe I got scared by a cat you chased away…"

"Kou!!"

The boy groaned and stood up, walking to the dojo followed by his pet.

"Why were you outside?" Tomoki asked him when he arrived.

He had his eyes closed and a vein was visible on the back of his head. "Nothing…" He sat in between Izumi and Kouichi. His twin elbowed him and whispered, "I saw you, and you got scared of a cat."

Kouichi should've kept his mouth shut since his ototou immediately elbowed his face. "Damare…"

The others blinked and looked at Kouichi's nose bleed as he scolded his brother who argued _calmly_.

"Okay you two, that's enough!" Kousei said, shutting them up.

"But he started it!" Kouichi said.

"No I didn't, you did…" Kouji defended.

"I said enough!!" Kousei said, giving them a glare.

The twins looked at each other, narrowed their eyes and turned away with a 'hmph'.

Their dad sighed 'Tomoko, give me strength…'

"So, what did you want to tell us?"

"Kouji is a descendant of Yoshitsune Minamoto."

The group blinked and stared at him.

"Yoshitsune Minamoto is one of the greatest heroes of Japan?!" Junpei asked, slamming his fists on the table with excitement. "Our group is researching on him!!"

"Shush!" They hushed the 21-year old as Kousei continued.

"Yes, Yoshitsune was able to defeat the Taira clan, alongside of his comrades. He became legendary. Kiyomori Taira, he was helped by the early Minamoto clan yet when he had become an emperor and the rivalry of our clan and the Taira's grew, he ordered every man killed on our side but to spare three: Yoritomo, Noriyori and Yoshitsune."

He paused for a while as all ears were on him and everyone keeping quiet to understand the story. Kousei then continued.

"You see, when the three brothers were once again reunited after 20 years, they became great generals and had won many wars against the Taira. I have a feeling that the new student, Yukimura is probably one of Munemori Taira's descendants."

"Who's that?" Takuya asked, having no clue about the mentioned name.

"Munemori is a shamed warrior; he was executed in Kyoto for his failure to behave honorably in defeat while the rest of his allies jumped into the sea and drowned."

"They committed suicide?"

Kousei nodded. "They would rather die then be killed by the Genji."

"So, why do you say that Yukimura is the descendant of Munemori?" it was Kouji who asked his dad this time.

"Because Yukimura would be seeking revenge to you for defeating the Heiki and for making Munemori look like a fool."

"I see… then, how did we get the red eyes?"

"That Kouji, is not related to our rivalry with the Taira, it just happened to my father's generation. At that time, your grandfather was a close friend of the Atsuharu family. The Atsuharu's had a good record of smart scientists and doctors. One day, Ikito Atsuharu, Edo's uncle, created a mutation chemical. There were three different colors of it. The green one, which was injected to you, was only temporary and would wear off after one day. The blue one was definitely more effective; it can enable the victim to lose control of the body and might make the human's eyes turn red faster than normal speed as a voice tells him who to kill. The good side to this is, the victim will come back to his senses and will lose command again if angered. The last one, the rarest of all was red. This; unfortunately was injected to my dad. He killed Ikito by accident and gained his senses when he grew tired."

"How come our eyes still turn red even if we weren't injected?" The older twin asked in curiosity.

"The red fluid had a side effect. It will stay in the blood of the victim forever and will be passed on to the next Minamotos. The good thing about it is, it'll permit the individual to take control of it or not let it out when anger can be controlled. I have mastered it and I will soon teach the two of you on how to do it."

"So, as long as we're capable of managing our sorrows and anger, there's a good chance to keep our eyes to its original color."

"That's right Kouji. And I'm sure the two of you will have no trouble at all."

"Dad,"

"Yes Kouichi?"

"It's a Saturday tomorrow and I was wondering,"

"What is it?"

"Can we go to the Cliffside?"

"Sure."

When everyone all went to sleep, the two brothers stayed up and talked about their dream,

"Kouichi,"

"Yeah..?"

"I don't think I can control my emotions."

"Why is that?"

"The night mom died, when we were caught,"

* * *

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here, a couple of witnesses."_

_They both struggled to get free but the grips of the men were too tight._

"_Should we kill them?"_

"_No." The head said. "Just knock them out and leave them here. They're only kids. It's a waste of time to kill them now."_

_They all agreed and hit their heads hard, leaving them outside like they were dead._

_The boss looked back and grinned evilly._

"_I'll be looking forward to seeing you both die in my hands."_

_When he left, one of the brothers muttered something._

"_...No... It'll be you... who will... die..." And with that, he went unconscious.

* * *

_

"Before I went unconscious,"

"Go on."

"My eyes turned red…"

"Kouji,"

"…And also, when we saw them beat-up mom, I…"

"Your eyes turned red?"

"Yeah… if only I had enough courage to fight all of them, mom would still be alive."

"Kouji, it's okay. I recall that you told me to escape instead so we could get help. I think that was a wiser decision. And if mom didn't experience all that, do you think we'll grow stronger? Do you think you'll be able to meet Izumi?"

His ototou smiled and nodded. "I guess so…"

"But I'm not saying that I wanted mom to die, I'm just saying that, that was her fate."

"I know Kouichi, tell me, why'd you want to go to the Cliffside tomorrow?"

"Mom, that's why."

"I see…"

"Let's go visit mom's grave tomorrow."

* * *

**Genji- Also the given name to the Minamoto clan  
****Heiki- Also the given name to the Taira clan  
Neko- cat**

**The Cliffside mentioned above is just an additional to the Minamoto residence where below it is an ocean. That is where their mother was buried for it was in every tradition of their family to be buried there, to be always remembered and to look as if they never left home.**

**A/N- Hey readers! Please rest your eyes after reading this, you don't want them to turn red now don't you? Anyway, Minamoto and Taira background there are based on my researches while Atsuharu is just my made up character! If you want the sources, let me know and I'll email it to you because won't let me put it here... Thanks for the reviews! Action part is coming up on the next chapters!! **

**Suspense questions:**

**What is the meaning of tomoko, haunting her sons? Why would Kouichi want all of themto visit his mother's gave? How come Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki always come to the dojo and sleeps there most of the time?**


	5. A Visit to the Grave

**Revenge **

**Chapter 5: A Visit to the Grave**

Izumi awoke to the chirping of birds. She got up and stretched her arms and went outside to be greeted by the rays of sunlight and a cool breeze. The girl smiled and proceeded to her boyfriend's room. Before she opened the wooden frame, Izumi heard him talking in his sleep… again…

"Kou-kun..?" She quickly opened the door and went to his side.

"Yamero, onegai…"

"Kou, okiru, Kou!" She shook him but he still wouldn't open his eyes. Izumi could tell that he was dreaming of his mom, how she was tortured and killed before his and Kouichi's eyes. The way he yelled had a hint of regret and anger.

"Kouji, you have to wake up!!" The girl cried. He snapped open his eyes and quickly sat up, panting. Her eyes widened upon seeing Kouji's usually blue orbs turn into a slight reddish color.

"Kou,"

He shook his head a few times before turning to her, his eyes back to normal. "Izumi,"

Her green eyes were blurred with tears as she suddenly gave him a tight embrace. "You scared me, _baka_. You had me worried…"

"Um… I don't mean to interrupt your moment but,"

The two turned to the voice coming from outside his room.

"Junpei,"

"Yeah, your dad wants to see you _Kouj_." He said, grinning.

"Ugh! Stop calling me that!"

Kouji got up and followed Junpei walk out of the door, after telling Izumi that he was sorry and he's okay now. She stood up and took his bandana.

'_Baka!_ If you were okay you wouldn't forget your bandana!' She thought and went back to her room to get changed.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?"

Kousei opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. "Uh... Kouji..?"

His son raised a brow "Yeah..?"

"Are you still sleepy?"

"No."

"Then, how come you don't have your bandana?"

The guy blinked and placed a hand on his head. "Oh yeah, Um… what's the difference?"

"Never mind, I'm just not used to it. Anyway, go and wake your brother up! Takuya and Tomoki are in the backyard waiting for you, Kouichi and Izumi."

"Okay."

Kouji trudged to his twin's room and heard him say a few words. He entered the room and…

'What the _hell _happened here?!' He walked inside, looking up, down and sideways at the messy room that looked like it was attacked by a pack of hungry carnivores. "Kouichi, oi! Kouichi!"

"Umf, die you evil mutated hamster!!"

Kouji sweat dropped "Evil mutated what? Man! You watch too much TV!" He shook him awake and he opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Eh? Kouji..?!"

He bonked his head. "Yes! Yes! I know I don't have my bandana just wake up!"

The two finally got dressed and went to their backyard to be greeted by Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi and Kousei.

"It's about time _Ichi, Kouj_!" Takuya grinned.

The twins shot a death glare to him. Izumi went to Kouji and handed him his bandana. "Now you're okay…"

He looked down and took it. "Thanks…"

"Let's go."

The group walked to the Cliffside where Tomoko's grave was.

The twins and their dad stepped forward and knelt down.

"Mom…" Kouichi whispered.

"Tomoko, even if you're no longer here, your spirit will still be with us, in our hearts."

"…" Kouji closed his eyes and felt the wind blow their faces and their hair. To him, the zephyr on the cliff was his mom, greeting them, guiding and watching over them. But, he still couldn't tell why he and Kouichi kept having nightmares of the incident that happened 12 years ago, when they were only 8 years old.

"I'm sorry, for not being able to save you…" he whispered, clenching his fists. Though h and Kouichi were successful and getting their revenge, it still wasn't enough, Atsuharu was able to escape, what's worse; his family was once their close friends.

"Right now, we have to think of a strategy to beat Atsuharu and Taira." Kousei added, as he and the group went back to the dojo. Kouji remained in his spot, telling them that he'll catch up. Izumi turned to him and stayed behind as well.

"Kouji,"

"Izumi..?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know why Takuya and the others usually stay in the dojo?"

"No, why?"

"They owe my dad."

"For what?"

"You see 15 years ago, Takuya was 5 years old then, dad was on his way home on one night when he saw one of his co-workers go inside the Kanbara's residence with a few drunken men."

"I thought your dad was an assassin?"

"He retired at that time; he had a suspicion that they were there to do _things _that were not supposed to be done. He quickly rushed to the scene and entered the house to see Takuya and his little brother, Shinya, tied to a chair as they watched their father being beaten up while their mom was pinned to the ground. He said his eyes turned red and killed the men. Dad had a full control of his body even if his eyes were red. Afterwards, he explained everything to them and told them to keep it a secret. Takuya's parents had an agreement to them and Takuya himself pulled dad and told him of wanting to be that strong and to protect his family."

"What about his parents?"

"Well, they had a little talk and his parents agreed to it, seeing their son's determination. Dad said Takuya reminded him of me, which I, until now, disagree to."

"Now that you mentioned it, there are times when the two of you are alike."

"Which is why he became my partner, if Takuya was with Kouichi, there'll be a lot of goof ups, believe me."

"So in other words, the two of you are perfectly balanced."

"Yeah, and that's why he's often here, to train and be stronger. As for Tomoki and Junpei, it was also the same story yet dad saw something in Tomoki that no one can decipher, Tomoki had a gift. He was quick in learning and understanding some of the complicated things that even some scientists can't be aware of."

"So, he took him?"

"Tomoki wanted to pay him back and that's where dad knew of his intelligence. The kid's parents agreed to it, seeing that they couldn't change their son's decision. As for Junpei, he had a knack for fixing things. What may usually take an hour, for him, it'll at least take a few minutes or so and the broken object is as good as new. Even better, my dad offered him the job and he gladly accepted, provided that his parents allow him to."

"And they did?"

"Yeah, dad even invited all of them to our dojo, where we all met. Mom was still alive back then and I remember that the mothers talked a lot about their sons and how each had a gift. I was already practicing kendo while Kouichi concentrated on improving his intellect. Some of the dads said that we were amusingly weird. Twins would usually do things that are the same but us, we did something different. I was more on improving my martial arts and Kouichi was more on the mind."

"You're physical and he's mental."

"Un." Kouji nodded. "And after a few weeks, when I mastered every physical training and Kouichi did the same to his brain, we exchanged _hobbies_ to keep balance."

"And you two were only five years old."

"That's what amazed the other families. Dad explained to them of our family history. Our race came from a strong and famous samurai tribe. They were not only skilled warriors but also clever in tactics. That's why our kinfolk won against the Heiki clan."

"I see."

"But I regret having to not fight the men who battered and killed my mom. At that time, I even felt a desire for killing, a craving for blood. I recall my eyes convert into red from blue. That's why I had to restrain myself from moving; I fought with the voice that told me to slaughter those men. And with my mom's death, I regretted it."

"Kouji, you didn't have a choice. It was either that or be murdered by them."

"What makes you say that I'll be slayed?"

"Because like you said, there were numerous of them and you alone can't kill them. Though Kouichi was there, you told me before that he didn't have the guts to eradicate yet at that time."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right, otherwise, we could've never met, there's a possibility to that."

"You know, Kouich said the same thing last night."

Izumi laughed and extended out a hand "Shall we go?"

Kouji smirked and took her hand. "Okay."

That night, Kouji couldn't get to sleep so he went outside and sat down, looking up at the night sky. He ran his fingers through his hair. Even if Kouichi told him to let his hair down when he goes to sleep, he still kept it in a ponytail. His eyes soon averted to the blue wristband on his right wrist. Kouji smiled as he remembered his senior year.

"_Alright Izumi, what is so important that you had me skip practice and go here?" He asked, walking over to his girlfriend under a sakura tree._

"_I want you to help me here." She took a pink band and asked him to tie it on her right wrist._

"_That's what's important?!" He questioned, at the same time strapping it around her wrist._

"_Yes and no." Izumi got another one out, this time, it was blue. She seized his right hand and fastened the band around his wrist as well._

"_What's this for?"_

"_To remind you of me," She replied, smiling._

"_Why? I always remember you since I see you everyday."_

"_Yes but there might come a time when you'll have to go somewhere and I can't come; at least this way, you'll remember me AND that YOU'RE my boyfriend."_

"_Are you saying you don't trust me?"_

"_You could say that."_

"_Izu-chan..!"_

"_I'm just kidding Kou-kun. Of course I trust you. I just want this to be a simple kind of symbol for the both of us."_

"_You mean, like wedded couples who have rings we have wristbands?"_

"_Yes; that we're NOT going to take off."_

"_How sure are you that I won't take this off when you're not around?"_

"_Simple, the knot there is my own kind of knot. So I'll know if you took it off or not."_

_Kouji sweat dropped and laughed. "Alright, alright, I won't take it off."_

_She locked her pinky with his. "That's a promise okay?"_

"_As long as you won't take yours off too,"_

"_I won't. I'm sure you have your own kind of knot."_

"_I do, that won't be removed because the knot is too tight." He said, grinning._

"_Okay, okay! That's a promise then!"_

_He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, each whispering "Aishiteru."_

"Baka…" he whispered, smiling.

"Who're you calling a _baka_, baka!"

He turned around, knowing who it was. "Who else but you: Izu-chan!"

"Great, you remembered the nickname you gave me." She said sarcastically. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking…"

"Of what..?"

"Of the time you gave me this." He said, extending his right arm in front of her face as she saw the blue wristband.

"I told you it would remind you of me."

"Then I hope yours wouldn't."

"Why is that Kou-kun?"

"…Because it's pink…" He said, smirking.

"Very funny, yours is blue so I don't see why mine wouldn't remind me of you."

"Fine… Izu-chan…'

"It actually took you a long time to remember calling me that."

"I had a lot of things in mind."

"Like..?"

"Like getting back at Takuya for giving me a stupid nickname such as: Kouj, Ji, K-ji and even Kou-i-ji. I blame that on Kouichi's name."

"You mean like 'Kou-i-chi', Takuya changed the 'chi' to 'ji'?"

"Yes…"

"At least you were able to call him some names as well."

"Yeah, like 'Takky or Takki, Kakuya and also Tikiya'."

"How'd you get 'Tikiya' again?"

"He acted like a 'Tiki' on an island and I just added the 'ya'."

Izumi laughed and clasped her hands on his. "So, what's really bothering you Kou?"

"My nightmares, they keep haunting me."

"Maybe,"

"Huh?"

"I think your mom is trying to tell you something, a warning maybe."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he placed his arm around the girl. The y looked up at the dark blue sky.

'Maybe,' he thought.

* * *

**Just to refresh your mind of what the Japanese words meant:**

**Okiru- wake up  
****Baka(na)- silly/idiot/fool  
****Yamero/Yamete- Stop it  
****Onegai(shi-mass)- Please  
****Oi- Just a term some Japanese people use; kind of like 'Hey!' Filipinos often use this term too!  
****Aishiteru- I will _definitely_ hunt _you_ down if you _still_ don't know the meaning! **

**A/N- The '_baka' _here in this chapter did not mean idiot or fool. When Izumi calls Kouji a 'baka' it meant silly but if they address it to the others, it means idiot/fool.**

**So, what is really Tomoko's purpose on why she keeps haunting her sons? Is it a warning as Izumi says? Will this all be cleared? Find out on the next chapter. R&R!**

**Credit time!!**

**I got the idea 'Kouj' from my cousin, we were playing 'Digimon Frontier' last summer and he was Tomoki while I was Kouji, for some strange reason, and he started calling me Kouj while we looked at him and he said it was short for Kouji. Also to kaurama-kasuki'sstory of 'The Text Message' for 'Kouj' and GemmaniGirl's 'Kingdom of Peace' for 'Ichi'.Why don't you read their fics? You won't regret it**!

**Also, thanks to all of you for reviewing!! Merry Christmas!!**


	6. Accident NOT!

**Revenge**

**Chapter 6: Accident; NOT!**

A click of a camera and a flash was heard and seen by Tomoki, seeing Takuya and Kouichi take Kouji and Izumi's picture of them sleeping outside. The 19 year old wondered why the two would sleep there. He approached the group, seeing Kouji grab takuya by the color, holding up his fist into meeting with Takuya's nose or the whole face while Kouichi was being scolded by an angered and blushing Izumi.

"Hey! I just remembered it's a Sunday; why don't we all go see the fall festival on the park today?" Tomoki implied so as to avoid Takuya and Kouji fight which spells: Violence and Havoc.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember why I went here!" Takuya added, taking a piece of paper out from his pocket, "Here."

Kouji and Izumi read it and looked at him. "For real?"

"Yes, says so right there."

"So you're saying that Junpei is going to perform a magic act in front of the whole people who will go here?" Izumi asked.

"Yes." Takuya nodded. "Under the name of Jiro Sakayuko of course!"

"I see…"

"Well, hurry up you two! Go take a bath and we'll go!" Kouichi yelled, pushing the two inside the dojo, in Kouji's room.

"You go ahead Izumi, I got to see dad about something first."

"Okay." She grabbed a towel and took a bath.

"No, you have no mission today. Right now, you and the others can have some time off." Kousei said after his son asked him a question.

"Okay dad."

He went back to his room and went inside, just in time to see Izumi come out of the bathroom dripping wet and only wrapped in a towel.

"Izumi!"

"What?"

"Could you please get dressed inside the restroom?!" He yelled, blushing.

"Oh come on Kouji, nobody else is here but you. And it's not like it's the first time you've seen me like this."

He blinked and looked down, closing his eyes, his cheeks still beet red. "Whatever…"

"You already saw me naked too remember?"

"Stop reminding me…" He murmured walking pass her.

Izumi smiled slyly and pulled his arm, making him turn around as she gave him a kiss; she slid her tongue into his mouth. He pulled back, blushing momentarily.

"I got you!" She grinned.

"…" he mumbled something she couldn't understand but chose to ignore it, being content in making him blush.

"Typical Kou-kun…" She teased as Kouji closed the bathroom door. Izumi got dressed and combed her hair. She went outside with the others who were throwing leaves at each other.

"What're you guys doing?"

"It's kind of like a snowball fight only you use a handful of leaves." Kouichi explained, throwing some at Takuya who fought back.

"Anyway, why the heck did Kouji yell a while ago?"

"Oh the usual." She answered with a smirk.

"I get it…" he looked at his ototou who strode to the group, eyes shut and a dash of crimson was visible on his face.

"Hey Kouj, why the _red _face?" Takuya beamed.

"Shut up…"

"Aww, Kou-i-ji got pissed by a girl?" he said, gesturing to Izumi.

Kouji sneered.

"Kouji! Get me down here now!!" Takuya screamed as he hang upside down from a tree.

"You started it!" He snapped.

"Alright! You win! I'm sorry!!"

"Not convinced."

"Kouji!!"

"…"

"Please..!"

"…"

"I promise not to call you names anymore!"

"…And..?"

"And I won't make fun of you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!! I promise! Vow! Swear! Just get me down!"

"Deal!" He pulled a rope causing the screeching goggle head to fall on the ground with a hard _thud_.

"Ow…"

"Don't forget your promise…"

And they headed to the park.

'The autumn wind sure is cold, I'm glad I wore pants.' Izumi thought, hugging herself.

"The cool breeze sure reminds me that winter is coming." Kouichi said, looking up at the falling leaves.

"O boy! Winter means Christmas!" Tomoki beamed.

"And snowball fights!" Takuya added.

"Are they really this hyper?"

Kouji nodded "You see Izu-chan, it's the only time we're able to relax."

"Oh."

They finally reached the park and looked around. Some of the booths were open while some were still closed.

"Hey! Look at the colorful fishes!!"

Tomoki turned around to see his classmate. "Akiya Kanaka, is that you?"

The girl named Akiya, who had a long brown hair looked up at him. "Hinato-kun?"

"I told you, just call me Toki."

Tomoki had to hide his real name to prevent some of the students figuring out his identity. He worked for an assassin guild so he had to be discreet. After all, their names are known yet no one knows how they look like.

"Sorry Toki, I can't help but call you by your last name."

"Well, looks like someone's got a date." Takuya whispered to Kouichi who grinned.

"Let's leave them alone shall we?" he pulled the goggle boy to an entertainment booth as they scanned for a better videogame.

Izumi latched onto Kouji's arm, hugging it tight. "It's really a bit cold."

"Like Koui- I mean, Kiei said, it'll soon be winter."

"Yeah, but, I don't think I can take it."

Kouji placed an arm around her "Look on the bright side," he murmured "I can keep you warm every night like what we did in the ski resort."

Izumi chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek, speaking softly into his ear. "I'll be glad to."

"Mizuaki-kun!"

They turned their heads to see Suzaki and her friends coming towards them.

"Suzaki," They both muttered.

"Oh, Izumi, I didn't see you there…" She said with a hint of annoyance.

Izumi glared at her while Suzaki just disregarded her presence and turned to Kouji.

"So, what are you doing here?"

He just sneered at her and placed an arm around Izumi, walking away from his _fan club_.

"We're on a date." He simply answered.

His fans whimpered but he took no heed at their actions and the two headed elsewhere.

"Kou-kun,"

"Yeah..?"

"Arigatou…"

"For what..?"

"For a while ago,"

"No problem Izu-chan."

"Go get it Kiei! Come on!"

Takuya's voice could be heard from a distance as he watched Kouichi win against his enemy on the gameboy they brought along.

"I'm trying to; just keep your mouth shut do'aho!"

"Hey, I'm no idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Izumi laughed at them. "Come on; let's go somewhere quiet Izu-chan."

The girl nodded and entwined her fingers with his. "Noise too much for you..?"

"You should know that by now."

"And I thought you were used to Tayuki's earsplitting voice."

"I'll never get used to it."

From afar, a pair of eyes watched them, his smile was sinister and he had an evil look on his amber eyes. 'Have fun while you still can…'

Night time arrived and they all watched Junpei's magic show, to be honest, it was pretty good and the kids found it amusing while their parents applauded.

"I have to admit it; Jiro's show is really outstanding." Takuya acknowledged.

"Unlike you…"

"What did you say Kiei?!"

"Oh nothing…"

Izumi checked her watch when Kouji felt his phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Kou!"

"Dad, what is it?"

"Do you think you can go to the groceries and go back here? We don't have any food left."

Kouji turned to Takuya and Kouichi who sweat dropped and whistled innocently.

"Okay…"

"Thanks."

They hung up and Izumi gave him one of her curious looks. "Why?"

"We ran out of stocks thanks to those two."

"So your dad wants you to go to the grocery?"

"Yeah, but I don't think those two can be left alone."

"I'll go." She offered. Kouji shook his head and smiled.

"It's too dangerous to be alone at this time of night."

"But Kou, would you rather have me go there or them be caught?"

Kouji sighed and finally gave in. "Call me when you get home okay?"

"I will. Don't fret! You worry too much Kou-kun."

"I can't help but be a bit overprotective Izu-chan." He pulled her to an embrace and kissed her forehead. "Be careful okay?"

"I will Kou."

Izumi waved goodbye to them and headed to a nearby store. Kouji's smile soon faded when she was out of sight. 'I'm having this feeling again… and it's not a good one…'

"C'mon Kou! Izumi can take care of herself! You did taught her some kendo techniques right?"

"Yeah, Kiei but-"

"Don't worry ototou-tou! She's going to be fine!"

Kouji gave a small smiled and nodded, Kouichi turned back to the show, and not noticing his brother turn back to where Izumi left as worry dawned onto his face once again.

'Izumi…'

"Thank you very much!"

Izumi stepped out from the store, carrying two grocery bags. She strolled over to the dojo and when she was halfway there.

"Oh man, these are getting heavier by the minute…"

"Need help?"

The blonde girl looked up to see Yukimura Taira.

"Um…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

'Shoot! Taira is a descendant of Munemori, the Minamoto's rival! I can't…'

"Don't worry, so, where do you live?"

"Um… I uh…"

"Well?"

'He'll find out that Kouji is a Minamoto if I told him…' "Um, I can carry them, don't worry."

"No way, it's pretty heavy not to mention it's late already."

"But Taira,"

"Where the heck is Mizuaki? He's supposed to be with you right?"

"I forced him to let me go alone."

"Why?"

"It's nothing Taira!"

"Alright, but I'm still walking you home."

Izumi sighed. 'I guess I've got no choice.'

She led the way as Yukimura followed, carrying one bag while Izumi carried the other.

"This is my stop, thanks for uh, helping…"

"No problem Izumi." She took the other bag and carried it inside.

"You live in a dojo?"

"Uh, yes."

"Izumi? Why are you the one who did the shoping? Where's-"

"Don't wory, uh, _dad_ I wanted to do it."

Kousei sweat dropped but when he saw Taira, he played along. "Oh, okay! That's my _daughter_! Always doing a good deed!"

When Izumi gave a sigh of relief and went inside, Yukimura smiled slyly and threw something at Kousei which was a sleeping gas.

"Taira!"

"Hey Izumi, I know who Mizuaki is, and to tell you the truth, I'm responsible for your parents death."

"Wha-" She wasn't able to finish since Yukimura moved behind her in a flash and hit the back of her head. The girl fainted and he caught her, sneering at her.

'You'll be bait for Minamoto Kouji…'

He left a note on the dojo and went back to his 'base'.

"Kou, will you stop worrying!"

"Listen Tayuki! She hasn't called me yet! Something must've happened!"

"But Kou,"

"No buts Kiei, I'm leaving you in charge for now, I have to go and see if she's okay!"

With those words said, Kouji quickly ran off and looked for Izumi.

'I can't keep ignoring my instincts! They're always right when they tell me something is wrong!'

_8 year old Kouji woke up, feeling something wasn't right. The child went to his mother's room and woke her up. _

"_Oka-san,"_

"_Kouji, what's wrong? You should be asleep."_

"_I have a feeling that something is not right…"_

"_Oh Kouji, you must be having nightmares."_

"_But-"_

"_Come on, go back to sleep."_

_Tomoko carried her son back to his room and put him to sleep. After a few hours, they heard her screaming._

'If only, if only I… I… if only I forced her, she would still be alive!'

When he finally reached his dojo, Kouji only found scattered things on the ground and his dad asleep, outside.

"Dad!" He ran to kousei and shook him awake. "Dad, this is not the time to sleep!"

"5 more minutes…"

"Dad!"

"Huh? What? Who? When? Oh, Kouji…"

"Where's Izumi?!"

"Izumi, I thought she was with you…"

Kouji got up and searched the place until he found a note. He read it and then ran back outside after crumpling it. He got the keys to his bike and called the others.

"Tayuki, you and the others better get here quick!"

"Huh? Why? What's wrong?"

"Izumi's been kidnapped…"

The gang immediately went back to the dojo and got on 4 bikes. Kouji was on a black and blue one, his twin on a black and silver with his dad behind him, clinging for dear life. Takuya on a red and black while Junpei and Tomoki on a black and yellow one.

They made their way to the streets of Shibuya, avoiding traffic and getting to their destination as fast as they can. Kouji gripped the handles on his bike as he remembered what the note said: _"I've got your girlfriend, if you want to see her alive and 'untouched', go to the Taira building."_

**And that's chapter 6! Hope you liked it! R&R and thanks for the reviews!**

**Oka-san- Mom**

**Why would Taira want to face Kouji so badly? What are they planning to do for revenge?**


	7. Loosing Sight of Hope

**Revenge**

**Chapter 7: Loosing sight of Hope**

"They're coming…"

Yukimura sneered and walked out of the lab. "Just keep an eye on them."

"Where are you going?" Atsuharu asked.

"To Izumi…"

A pair of green eyes opened and scanned the area.

'Where am I..?'

And in a quick flash, she remembered what had happened.

'Taira…'

"Glad to see you're awake."

Izumi shot her head up and glared at the boy who just entered. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Simple, you're bait to Minamoto…"

"What; why do you want Kouji so badly?"

"Revenge Izumi… it's for revenge…"

"Of what? The past?!"

"Yes… I want to get back at him."

"How..?"

"Getting his eyes red, to use him to kill all of you."

Izumi narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't do anything due to the ropes that bounded her hands and feet together. The blonde just bit her bottom lip.

"You're all cowards…"

"I beg your pardon..?"

Yukimura approached her figure that sat on the bed and pulled her hair back, making Izumi face him. Her green eyes showed anger.

"You're calling me a coward..?"

"You heard me… you're only using me to get Kouji. Which means you can't fight him by yourself. I'm sure that you're planning something to make him surrender to you easily. You and Atsuharu are using me."

"Smart girl, it's a pity that your parents died."

"You killed them!"

"Because I won't be able to get him easily…" He looked straight into her eyes, she didn't show any pain but just anger.

"Explain…" She demanded.

"I couldn't follow him back to his dojo to know his whereabouts. Since you still had your folks to live with, I had to get you and him under one roof to detain him. You're his weakness Izumi, and in order for me to get to him I had to kill your parents, to let him see you cry and be depressed. He does not want to look at you like that, that is why I slaughtered your mother and father…"

He paused for a while, seeing her take in all the things he had said.

"…In order for me to get him without any difficulty."

The brunette let her go but still stayed in front of her.

"…How could you..?" Was all she could say.

"Let's just say, I envied him."

Izumi slowly stared into his eyes. "Why..? His mother was raped and killed in front of him, he had to witness that! Why would you envy him?! He has more problems than you think! Although Kouji doesn't tell me I know he has a lot in mind! Keeping me here will just add to his problems! What is it with you and Edo seeking revenge?!"

"It's your fault Izumi… if I didn't know anything about you I never would have done this…"

"What are you-?!"

She was cut off by Yukimura placing his lips on hers. He gripped the back of her neck as his other hand wrapped itself around her slender waist. Izumi's eyes widened. She couldn't push him away nor could she pull back. He had a strong and firm hold on her.

'Shit! Damn it!'

He slid his left hand on her thigh, though she was wearing pants, Izumi still blushed but was still determined to get the boy off of her.

Yukimura went down to her neck and kissed it. This made her moan and the girl slapped herself mentally. 'This can't be happening! No way in hell am I going to make out with this guy!'

She struggled, shaking her head until he finally parted from her. Green eyes glared at his purple ones. He had a faint smile.

"He's lucky to have you…"

"If my hands weren't tied I would've slapped your face to the back of your head!!"

"It was just a kiss. It wasn't even your first one."

"How many times must I tell you that I'm taken; go find another girl!!"

His eyes widened at this but he closed them at once. "They're here."

She shot a questioning look but he just stood up and seized her arm, pulling the blonde along with him.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Just wait and see…" He had a smirk on his face. "Your boyfriend's going to _love_ this."

"Damn you!"

"Say whatever you want, if they didn't arrive sooner, your clothes would've been on the floor!"

"Yeah right, keep on dreaming Taira!"

"Oh I will, and I'll make it come true someday…"

"Not a chance!"

The two reached Edo'smain lab. Yukimura tied Izumi to a chair inside a room. From the outside, you could view what was going to happen through a glass wall.

Edo was typing on the computer, glancing up once in a while until he pressed 'enter' and the room Izumi was in filled with water.

"You're going to drown me?!"

"Yes, and once Kouji sees you, that's where we'll make him give up." Edo jeered and pushed another button to seal the room and hide her.

Gun shots fired outside the door until it slid open, revealing 4 angry teens and an adult, glaring at them.

"Finally, we were getting tired of waiting."

"Where's Izumi?!" Kouji demanded and walked in followed by the others.

"Surrender first."

"No way! Where is she?!"

"Okay Minamoto, I'll show you where she is." Yukimura gave a nod to Edo who pushed another button, revealing the room Izumi was in. The water filled the room like a dam was destroyed. The water level already reached to her chest and after a few seconds below her chin.

"Izumi!"

She heard his voice and looked up, "Kouji!"

"Damn you Taira! Go to hell!"

"Tell you what, give yourself up and I'll let her go."

"…" Kouji stood there, thinking what to do.

Takuya backed athimup and yelled, "No one's giving in and we're going to fight you and get Izumi out!"

Kouichi followed, taking out his katana. "Don't underestimate us Taira, Atsuharu!"

Tomoki and Junpei nodded.

"You'll only be in deep trouble." Tomoki taunted.

Junpei nodded once again. "All of us will get out of here no matter what!"

"And that includes the two of you who'll be sent to jail!" Kousei declared as he and the group charged at them. Yukimura stared momentarily at Kouji who just stood still, watching his comrades fight.

'What will I do..?' he thought, staring at Izumi as she was engulfed with water. Her eyes were shut tight and she held her breath. 'Mom, what should I do..?' He closed his eyes and listened to swords clanging and grunts from his friends and father.

Kouji opened his eyes once again and pulled his daisho from theirs sheaths and ran to Yukimura. "We've got a score to settle Taira!"

"Good!" Yukimura also pulled his daisho and fought against Kouji.

"The rest of you, help my dad fight Atsuharu!"

The group nodded but Takuya stayed. "I'm not leaving my partner!"

"Do what you want Takuya! All I know is we have to get Izumi out!"

"Leave it to me!" Tomoki yelled and ran to the computer to try and stop the water and drain it.

"It's no use wiz! I already locked it, it'll take hours for you to decode those 3 passwords!" Edo yelled

"3 passwords?!"

"Yes, 3!"

"Listen Minamoto, give yourself up or else she'll drown."

Kouji stopped fighting and glanced at Izumi. She couldn't hold her breath any longer, she went unconscious as bubbles came out from her mouth and nose.

"What's it gonna be Kouji? Her life or yours..?"

The blue-eyed boy looked down and stepped back, dropping his two weapons. "Mine…"

Yukimura gave another nod to Edo who drained the water and opened the room.

"You've got 5 minutes to talk to her, if she's still alive that is."

Kouji immediately ran to Izumi and untied her. He checked her pulse, she was still alive yet water went into her lungs which made her unconscious. He had to do CPR.

"4 minutes…"

He laid the life-less body on the floor, pinched her nose gently and locked his lips to hers, transferring air to her body as he stopped and pressed hishands against her chest.

No response.

"3 minutes…"

Kouichi walked over to them. "Do it again…"

His twin nodded, he was determined to get Izumi back. He repeated the same procedure for the remaining 3 minutes until she coughed out water and opened her eyes to see a pair of blue ones.

"Kou-kun…"

"Izu-chan…" He embraced her, happy to see her okay, she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry; I was supposed to protect you…" He whispered, stroking her long locks.

"It's not your fault Kouji, don't blame yourself."

"Your 5 minutes is up Minamoto."

"What 5 minutes?" She asked, breaking the hug.

"Izumi, for your sake and the others I…"

"You what..?"

He clasped his hands against hers and looked down. "I'm giving myself in…"

**Daisho- it's what samurais usually use when they kill or fight their opponent. One sword is long and the other is short. If you watch 'Samurai X', you'll know what it is. It's what Kenshin used to fight/kill when he was still battousai.**

**That's the end of chapter 7. Thanks to those who reviewed 'Ju-ni hi no Kurismass!' and to my other one-shots as well as this story! I'll try to update soon! In the meantime, advance Happy New Year!**


	8. Giving in to the Truth

**Revenge**

**Chapter 8: Giving in to the Truth**

_Drip, drip, splash!_

The sky that night was much darker than ever. Grey clouds completely covered the moon and no stars were in sight.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Besides the raindrops that pounded on the roof and on the ground, the other sounds that could be heard were the tapping of Takuya's index finger on the table and Tomoki's fingers that typed rapidly on his laptop.

Kouichi looked up and studied the group, there was his dad, giving a sigh and taking a few sips from his cup of coffee. The boy turned around and saw Tomoki, still typing. If he was correct, the _little _boy was searching for something that could help get his twin brother back. He affixed his blue eyes to Takuya who sat across from him. A few grunts and groans rang through his ear as Tomoki glared at the computer screen.

'The file must be taking a long time to download, whatever it is.' He thought and analyzed Takuya's grim expression.

The goggle head's eyes were narrowed. He couldn't give in to the truth that his best friend was not here. Kouichi's gaze went to Junpei who was behind Takuya. The older boy was fiddling with his fingers rather nervously and bit his bottom lip. No one probably wanted to accept the fact that they lost and Kouji had to give himself up to save them, or rather, to save Izumi.

He sighed once again and turned to the only girl in the room. She was hugging her knees, that was brought up to her chest and her head hung low. Noting her green eyes, Kouichi could tell that Izumi was crying, quiet, yet crying.

Kouichi then felt like he had _no heart_ at all.

There was his dad, worrying about his other son's safety, Tomoki, although he was young, he still tried hard and waited patientlyfor the file to _completely_ download that _could_ help get his ototou back. Junpei was never that close to Kouji yet he was thinking of something to help him. Takuya was definitely his brother's best friend. He worried more about the situation Kouji was in and is really angered. And then there's Izumi, judging from the look on her face, she found herself guilty for everything. She was the only one crying but it showed how much she loves his younger twin.

'And here I am, staying calm like nothing had happened. I'm his brother and I'm not even doing anything…'

If Kouji was here, he'd probably be setting the group straight, telling them to keep their spirits up and to not give up. Kouichi wasn't the type of guy who would do that. Sure he had guts to kill but he didn't have the fighting spirit like his brother had.

_Drip, drip, splash!_

The never ending _pitter patter_ of the rain kept on falling from the sky. He's had it! He stood up and looked at everyone.

"Listen, we can't stay here forever, we have to get our butts out there and fight! We can't let Kouji down!"

"Yeah, but…"

The group turned to Izumi.

"What can we do..? He told us not to go back…"

_Flashback:_

"_I'm giving myself in…"_

"_No way, you can't do that!" Kouichi yelled._

"_I have to."_

_Izumi remained silent and looked into his eyes, pleading him to make another decision besides staying here but Kouji just shook his head and got up._

"_You have to get out of here, now."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts Takuya."_

_The group nodded their heads. Kousei stood still and looked at his son. "We'll get you back Kouji."_

"_No dad, don't."_

_The doors slid open as they looked back at him, hegave one last sentence._

"_Don't come back to get me…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Even so, he can't order us around like that. If we want to save him, we will."

"We know that Kouichi!" Takuya slammed a fist on the table and stood up, brown eyes glared at blue ones. "We already know that but what can we do if Kouji can't even win against them?!"

"Are you accepting defeat Takuya..?" Kouichi asked in a stern voice.

"…"

"Are you? And if you know that, if all of you _really_ know it, tell me, why are you still acting like this?"

He stopped talking and walked to the door.

"If I were in Kouji's place, I'd still be having hoped that all of you will come, even if I told you not to. I don't care if you guys will just stay here and wait, but as for me, I'm going out there. I'm not going to wait another hour for nothing. I'm not letting Taira and Atsuharu win like this. I'm not gonna lose to them that easily."

Takuya relaxed a bit andsmirked; hewalked to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're definitely his twin brother." He turned to the rest. "I'm with Kouichi, anyone else who'd like to go?"

"Yeah, me, I just finished downloading a file that could enable us to break into Taira building without letting them know." Tomoki said. "I'll be able to shut their alarms and security system, along with their source of electricity to stop them from tracking us down."

"Great work Tomoki!" Takuya ruffled his hair as the boy smiled.

"I'm coming too!" Kousei said, getting up followed by Junpei.

"And you?"

Izumi looked up at them and also got up. "Kouji always saved me when I'm in danger, this time; I want to be able to repay him." She smiled. "Count me in."

The rain soon ceased as the clouds parted and began to show the moon and the stars. It showed a new radiance on Shibuya as the well-known assassin group prepared to get their comrade back.

* * *

Taira Building; Main lab:

"The blue liquid is finally done." Edo took out an injection and filled it with blue substance.

Kouji squint his eyes as he tried to see what was going on. He was tied to a chair, topless, earlier by Yukimura, giving him a hard hit on the head to make him loose consciousness. He was now awake and seeing his jacket, shirt, bandana and daisho in Yukimura's hands, he knew that they're doing the _red eyes_ experiment once again.

'Damn it! At least Kouichi and the others are safe.'

"Get ready Minamoto…" Edo sneered, injecting the liquid to his right arm.

The blue-eyed boy shut his eyes as the sharp needle pricked his skin. Once it was pulled away, Edo used a bandage to keep his blood and a few blue fluids to emerge from his body.

"How long will it take?"

"Not too long Yukimura, it'll take effect soon."

"Good."

The lights soon went out as Edo and Yukimura looked around.

"Shit! What's going on Edo?!"

"I'm not sure but our electricity's down."

"But I just paid the bills!"

"Anyway, get Minamoto dressed, I'm sure that it's his friends."

"Whatever…"

Yukimura untied Kouji and made him put his shirt, jacket and bandana on. Although in the dark, he could see his blue eyes turning into a light shade of red.

"Edo, his eyes!"

"Don't worry, he's still weak from the first medicine I made him swallow."

"What medicine?"

"A paralyze medicine, it isn't that effective but he won't be able to kill yet."

* * *

A little while later, the electricity came back as the main lab's door opened, revealing the assassin group, ready to fight and get Kouji out.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for hours…" Edo jeered.

"Shut up and tell us where Kouji is!" Takuya yelled.

"He's right here, that is, if he'll recognize any of you…" Yukimura said, stepping aside to reveal Kouji standing there, his head hung low.

"Kouji, what did they do to you?" Tomoki asked but no reply came. Instead, Kouji just raised his head, slowly opening his eyes to reveal them red.

"Oh no…" Kouichi whispered.

"No, no way…" Izumi fell to her knees and looked into those piercing red eyes. "Kou-kun…"

"Well, what're you waiting for? Kill them!" Edo yelled as Kouji ran to them and attacked them starting with Junpei who ducked just in time, then Tomoki who had to run, Kousei who evaded it without a sweat, Takuya andKouichi also managed to prevent the attack from getting themand then, Izumi…

"Kou-kun, please stop…"

He stopped and looked at her green eyes, his red eyes widened upon seeing those green orbs.

"Edo, what's going on?"

"Kouji still remembers her."

"Damn! Kill them already!"

Just when Kouji was about to take his katana down at her, Kouichi immediately blocked it.

"Izumi, get up and go to the others!"

"But Kouji is-"

"No buts!"

Izumi slowly nodded and went to the group who watched intently at the two brothers' fight.

"Kouji, snap out of it! You can't let a simple liquid like that get the best of you! Fight it!"

Their swords clashed until Takuya had had enough. "That's it!" Tomoki turned to him, wondering what he was up to until he brought his own weapon out. "I can't let Kouichi and Kouji do all the work again!"

"You got that right!" Junpei yelled and followed Takuya who ran at the two and fought with Kouji.

"Guys!"

"Sorry Kouichi, why don't you let us have fun for a while?"

Tomoki joined in "Haven't had a good fight for a long time, mind if I cut in?"

"Go ahead!" Junpei answered.

Kouichi sighed and stepped back, watching them fight as he glanced at Yukimura and Edo except…

'Where did those two idiots went?'

"If you're looking for the two, they already escaped." came Kousei's voice as if reading Kouichi's thoughts.

"You didn't stop them?!"

"I wasn't able to." He showed his arm to him, revealing a big cut. "Taira gave me this on their way out, just be glad that Izumi's still here."

"I guess so…"

"Ah!"

"Ugh!"

Junpei and Tomoki fell to the ground with bruises all over their body. Takuya still stood, not giving up.

"I'm not loosing to you Kouji, at least, not to this Kouji…"

His _best friend_ just held his katana, his red eyes glaring at Takuya's brown ones. They have been fighting for a long period of time yet it looked like Kouji was just watching instead of combating.

"This is _not_ the Kouji that I know."

"Well then, I'm in equal grounds with my ototou so I might as well fight alongside with you in order to finish this." Kouichi said, smiling at Takuya.

Takuya just smirked and shook his head. "Whatever you say _Ichi_."

"Sure _Tikiya_."

The two attacked Kouji who took out another katana to fight the two.

"Come on man! Wake up and snap out of it!" Takuya cried while fighting.

"It's no use Takuya; we have to let him die down first before talking to him."

"Meaning..?"

_Clang!_

Their swords once again collided as each one moved swiftly to avoid getting hit.

"Meaning, we have to let him grow tired first so don't you go fainting on me now!"

"I won't _Ichi_!"

"Urusai!"

It took a while before the trio had panted. Takuya had run out of energy and strength that he had to step away for a while. Izumi took the goggle boy's katana and went to Kouichi.

"Izumi, what do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like Takuya? I'm going to help Kouichi out."

"B-but-"

"Sorry Kouichi, I want to fight as well."

She looked at Kouji who stared back at them. 'Kou-kun…'

Izumi closed her eyes and had flashbacks of the fighting tips and skills Kouji taught her. 'This'll be a good time to put them to use.' She opened her eyes, giving a determined look.

'I'll bring you back no matter what..!'

**That's all for chapter 8! Will they be able to get Kouji back or not? If you know me too well, you'll know the answer. R&R please! Tell me if there are some parts that you don't understand okay??**

**Urusai- Shut up  
Ototou- little brother**

**BTW, want spoilers? Let me know and I'll send them to you! : ) Happy New Year!! **


	9. A Never Ending Battle

**Revenge**

**Chapter 9: A Never Ending Battle**

"_Where am I?"_

A boy wandered around a black oblivion, looking around, searching aimlessly for nothing.

"_Why do I keep hearing voices..?"_

"Watch out!"

Kouichi pushed Izumi out of the way before Kouji's attack had hit her. The two rolled on the floor and sat up, seeing that both were fine.

"Thanks Kouichi."

"No problem!"

They've been fighting for a long time and yet Kouji still hasn't gone back to normal or showed any signs of being back to his old self.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Just one, but…"

Izumi turned to Kouichi and cocked her head. "But what?"

"I'm going to need a lot of guts and self-confidence to do it."

He ran to Kouji who dodged him and gave a punch to his stomach.

"_Huh..?" _The boy looked up and saw nothing. _"I thought I heard a voice…" _He closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. Everything was quiet, not even a howl of the wind can be heard yet he knew that someone had called his name. _"Kouichi..?"_

"What are you planning?!"

"Just distract Kouji!" Kouichi ordered and ducked another attack from his twin's _berserk _mode.

"Okay… Hey! Over here!" She yelled, getting Kouji's attention. "Oh boy, I'm dead…" she muttered and ran away from his offense.

Kouichi meanwhile, stood in his place and closed his eyes, concentrating on something, or rather, contacting someone.

"_Kouji, I know you can hear me, I know you're there…"_

Blue eyes shot open and scanned the area. _"Kouichi..?"_

"_Yeah, it's me. Listen Kouji, you have got to snap out from your killing mode…"_

"_How, I don't even know where I am…"_

"_Just close your eyes and listen to the voices…" _A new voice spoke up. It sounded like a woman's voice that ordered him to do so yet in a gentler tone.

"_The voices..?"_

Kouji remained silent as he heard some of the voices he recognized.

"Come on buddy! Snap out of it!!"

"_Takuya…"_

"Kouji, you can't always stay like this!"

"_Junpei…"_

"Please go back to your old self!"

"_Tomoki…"_

"Listen Kouji, do you think your mother will be happy seeing you like this? Snap out of it!"

"_Ottou-san…"_

"Kouji… come back…"

"_Onii-san…" _He shut his eyes a lot tighter and clenched his fists _"They're all calling me…"_

_Now, Kouji, listen to this one voice, the one whom you care a lot…"_ said the feminine voice.

"Kou-kun, please, stop it… you promised you wouldn't leave me… go back to being Kouji!"

"_I-Izu-chan..?"_

Kouji opened his eyes and looked up to see a light shining in front of him. He walked towards it but another voice rang through his ear.

"_Kill, you must kill them!"_

"_Ugh!" _he held his head _"Who… are… you..?"_

"Kouichi, we're loosing him!" Tomoki cried seeing Kouji's eyes turn back into red.

"Shit! No!"

"_Kouji, listen to me only… you don't want to kill your friends…"_

"_I…don't want to…kill them…"_

"_That's right! Hurry and come to the light!"_

He immediately stood up and ran towards the only light that flickered in the dark. He could still hear the other voice that was calling him to go back but he ignored it and kept on going. A hand reached out to him as he took it and caught a glimpse of his savior.

A long, black hair that was tied into a ponytail was visible, including the same blue eyes he had. It was a woman who wore a kimono that seemed familiar.

"_You… you can't be… my…"_

The lady smiled at him as a brighter light appeared _"Mom…"_

"Kouji! Wake up!"

He slowly opened his eyes to see several relieved faces, yet, after a few seconds, everything turned black once again.

* * *

"Kou-kun, please wake up…" Izumi whispered, brushing his bangs away from his forehead. She looked at her _sleeping_ boyfriend, not knowing when he'll wake up or _if _he'll _ever_ wake up.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she held his hand, gripping it tight, hoping, praying, and wishing that everything would be okay.

"It's my fault; I should've let you come with me. If only I listened to you, none of this would have happened."

Izumi closed her eyes and remembered what had happened before she was kidnapped.

"_So your dad wants you to go to the grocery?"_

"_Yeah, but I don't think those two can be left alone."_

"_I'll go." She offered. Kouji shook his head and smiled. _

"_It's too dangerous to be alone at this time of night."_

"_But Kou, would you rather have me go there or them be caught?"_

_Kouji sighed and finally gave in. "Call me when you get home okay?"_

"_I will. Don't fret! You worry too much Kou-kun."_

"_I can't help but be a bit overprotective Izu-chan." He pulled her to an embrace and kissed her forehead. "Be careful okay?"_

"_I will Kou."_

"I told you I'll be careful but I wasn't wary enough, nor did I try to force Taira to leave me alone. I'm sorry Kouji, just please wake up. I'll do anything…"

She felt tears roll down to her cheeks; she opened her eyes when she felt his hand grip hers and heard him speak softly.

"Maybe beat up Kouichi for telling me that you were going to be fine could wake me up but I think you, crying, would be enough." He had his eyes half opened and was looking into her own. A smile was plastered on his lips as he sat up. "It's not your fault Izu-chan, we never knew what would happen in the first place."

Not minding the tears, she _attacked _him with a hug and he let her cry on his shoulders while stroking her long blonde hair. "Baka! I thought you were gone…"

"Hey, I'm not the _silly_ one, you are!"

Izumi broke away and pouted. "What do you mean I'm silly..?"

"No duh! I promised you I wouldn't leave you alone and you think I'll break that promise?!" He grinned at her. 'At least, not too soon.' He thought.

She smiled and wiped her tears away. "Glad to know you remember it."

"How could I forget about it?" He looked down. "Your parents aren't here any longer, and I don't want to see you sad all the time."

The girl nodded and looked down as well. "Even if I look like I got over their death already, I still miss them deep down."

He lifted her chin and gave a concerned look. "I'm sorry…"

"What for..?"

"For bringing the subject up… I should've said something else."

She shook her head. "It's okay, it's nothing really, and I have to get on with my life. I'm sure that's what they want." Izumi looked at him and continued. "Isn't that what your mom wants too?"

Kouji gave a nod and kissed her forehead. "You're the best Izu-chan."

"And you are too Kou-kun." She gave him a short kiss as well. "Come on, the others are probably worried about you."

* * *

From another room, they could hear loud shouts of Takuya and a convincing voice of Kouichi. The two were playing a card game and judging from the insults Kouichi was giving and from Takuya's uncontrollable anger and urge to strangle Kouichi, the goggle head was loosing, _again_.

"Or not…" Kouji muttered, getting up as Izumi did too.

The two walked over to the noisy room and sure enough, they were doing the usual _monkey business_.

"So, this is what I see for being out cold huh?"

The group turned to Kouji, who had his arms crossed and was leaning on the frame door. Izumi just stood beside him and giggled at the look on their faces.

"Ototou!!" Kouichi ran to him, looking like a little kid and cried with big puppy dog eyes. "I thought I lost you!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kouji sweat dropped and shook his head after giving a sigh. "…I'm fine…"

"Glad to see you're awake." Takuya grinned.

"Me too!" Junpei and Tomoki said in unison.

Kousei smiled at him. "That's how a 'Minamoto' is." He said proudly.

"So, Taira an Atsuharu was able to escape again huh?"

"That's right, and it seems they have a different kind of revenge." Tomoki further stated.

"What is it?"

"They want either Kouichi or Kouji to go into berserk mode and finish us all one by one."

Takuya clenched his fists. "We're in a never ending battle."

* * *

A few weeks later, the last day of school came for their Christmas break and Kouji's team just won a championship game. He was awarded as the MVP of their team and Izumi congratulated him for it.

"Congratulations Kou-kun!"

"Thanks Izu-chan, I owe it to your help and support too."

She smiled as his team captain called him for a photo of their group.

"Go on, I'll wait for you okay?"

"Just make sure you stay here and not outside there."

"Okay, okay."

After the group picture, a reporter went to him and asked a few questions. Once everything was settled, Kouji and Izumi headed home late due to the crowd that they avoided as well as the 'Kou Mizuaki fan club'. Because of this, they once again met up with Taira, challenging Kouji to a duel.

They went to an abandoned place as Taira brought out his weapon. Kouji told Izumi to back away as she handed him his daisho which looked like a kendo stick but it was just to hide its real identity as a deadly weapon.

The two fought for endless hours until it was time to face the fact that they were even. Taira withdrew his sword as Kouji did the same.

"We'll continue our fight after the holidays."

Kouji nodded as Taira disappeared into the shadows. Izumi walked to him and took the daisho. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

She leaned her head on his chest. "Thank goodness…"

Kouji placed an arm around her. "You think I was going to die?"

"No."

"Let's go home."

She nodded as the two went back to the dojo.

* * *

"What took you two so long?"

"Sorry Takuya, we just had to fight our way through the crowd." Kouji explained.

Kousei then stood up "Okay then, let's eat our Christmas dinner and hen we can exchange gifts."

Later on, everybody celebrated and went home to party in their own place.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Kouichi waved at his departing friends and went back inside. He yawned and headed to his room after bidding his brother, Izumi, and his dad good night. "What a night…"

Kouji sat on the roof and gazed at the falling snow. He smiled as he lay down and relaxed, this day had been exhausting for him, first, a championship game, then a fight with Taira and lastly, the Christmas bash.

"I'm glad this day is over…" he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Almost, that is."

"Hey, Izu-chan."

"What're you doing here?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

Kouji sat up and stretched his arms. "Nothing much," He replied. "Just gawking at the moon, stars and falling snow; as well as feeling the breeze."

"Soothing huh?"

"You could say that," He looked at her and smiled.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," he sighed "Unless it's a crime to stare at a beautiful girl." He added, grinning.

Izumi blushed a bit and smiled. "You're just saying that."

"Yeah, the truth tat is."

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Whatever you say Kou-kun…"

"Oh yeah, I haven't given you my gift yet."

"Same here," Izumi took something out of her coat pocket and handed it to him. "I made it last week…"

Kouji smiled as he took and stared at it. A plushy of himself was made by his girl and he grinned at it. "You sure you made this by yourself? You're pretty good."

"Of course," She beamed. "Glad you like it, Merry Christmas!"

He smirked and handed her a parcel. "Mine's pretty much a stuffed toy too…"

Izumi took it and opened it, revealing a little brown puppy where around it's neck was a silver necklace which had a small diamond on it.

"Um… except that I added a necklace." He took it and placed it around her neck.

"It's so cute," she hugged the puppy and admired the necklace "And so pretty."

"I couldn't think of anything to give you, so," he wasn't able to finish since Izumi gave him a hug.

"Thanks Kouji, thanks a lot."

"No problem…"

"Not only for this but for also always being there for me," She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you so much."

He smiled back and lowered her head to her. "I love you too." And their lips met that night, not for the first time, but for a lot of times and it won't end there.

**Argh! I'm so sorry if you waited for this chapter for so long!! I've been pretty busy and couldn't think of some parts here! Anyway, no, it's not the last chapter, yes it'll be over soon but I'll be having an epilogue for it! For those who asked me to send you spoilers, please put your email address** **on your reviews, your COMPLETE one. With a yahoo or hotmail or something like that! You get it! You see, I've had some message sending failed thing when I emailed it to someone. Anyway, it'll end on chapter 12 or I might change it to 13. Who knows? Yes, this is a sort of Christmas chapter. I wasn't able to make it last Christmas so it's delayed; R&R and sorry for not updating soon! **


	10. Broken Promises

**Revenge**

**Chapter 10: Broken promises**

_Clang!_

Their swords clashed once again, not giving in to each other as the sky grew darker and drops of rain fell from the sky. Two boys fight to the finish, neither one of them will let the other win.

Another group ran over to them as one of their comrades stopped fighting and stared at them.

"No! It's a trap!" He yelled.

However, an explosion occurred and the ground they were standing on cracked and split into two, making him and his opponent plunge down the cliff.

_Crack! Boom!_

This awoke her from her nightmare. The loud crack of thunder followed by the flash of lightning immediately made her green eyes snap open and her body sit up. Her hands gripped the blanket as she panted and stared at nothing, eyes widened with fear.

She looked around and realized that it was all a dream. Breathing a sigh of relief, Izumi scrambled to her feet and went out of her room, trudging to her boyfriend's.

"Kouji..?" she whispered, not wanting to wake him up. Izumi let herself in, only to see the room empty. Where was he?

Fear struck her once again as she hastily opened every room she passed by; looking for him, hoping and wishing he was alright.

"What are you doing?"

Izumi stopped in her search and turned around to see the one she was looking for. "Kou-kun…"

"You didn't answer my question Izu-chan." He replied steadily yet something in his voice made it obvious that he was worried at her state.

"Baka! I thought you were gone!" She cried, leaning to him.

Kouji blinked and looked down at her. "I just went to get a drink of water, where do you think would I go?"

"…" Izumi raised her head revealing her eyes a bit reddish, with tears, trickling down her cheeks.

He was taken aback by this that he sighed and closed his eyes then held her near. "I'm fine Izu-chan, I promised you that I wouldn't leave didn't I?"

She found herself hugging him back but a lot more tightly; shutting her eyes as she let her tears stream down her face. Izumi didn't want to let him go, not after what she dreamt about. It was one nightmare she will never forget.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked, stroking her hair. He knew her all too well. They've been together for a long time so he knows if there was something bothering the girl or not.

"I had a dream…"

"Go on."

"You and Taira were fighting and… we came running to the two of you…" She paused for a while, trying to find the right words to say when she explained her dream. "There was an explosion and you and Taira fell from a cliff."

Izumi heard him sigh again as he broke away slowly, lifting her chin up to face him. A warm smile was on his lips and he spoke: "It was just a dream Izumi, nothing more." His voice was gentle and she found comfort in him. "Don't worry, I won't die too easily."

A nod was all he wanted from her and Kouji accompanied the lass to her room. "It's getting late so go back to sleep."

As she lay down, he was about to leave yet her hand gripped his sleeve. "Could you stay here tonight?"

Blinking a few times, he finally smiled and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Kouji awoke to he sounds of a yelling Kouichi and a laughing Takuya.

'Can't those two keep quiet?!' He got up and went outside, rubbing his eyes. "Guys, will you shut up?"

"Go tell that to Takuya!"

"Why? What did he do this time?"

"He poured ice cold water on me!"

Kouji blinked and stared at his brother who was dripping wet. "Oh…" He shrugged and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Upon arriving there, the telephone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kouji,"

"…Taira…"

"Get over here, now."

"Where?"

"At the Cliffside near an old factory; the one you always pass by when going to and from school."

"Alright, I will."

"Make sure you're by yourself."

And with that, he hung up, leaving Kouji grip the phone and slam it. "We have got to settle this now Taira…"

"Settle what?"

He turned around to see Takuya with his arms crossed, leaning on the wall.

"None of your business…"

"You're going to fight Taira by yourself, am I right?"

"…"

"I knew it."

"Just don't tell them. I don't want anybody to get involved with this."

"But what if your eyes turn red again?"

"Dad had been training me and Kouichi for weeks. I already have full control of it."

"Okay, just promise you'll be safe."

"I will, and promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially Izumi."

"I promise."

The two went outside as Takuya covered for him, Kouji ran out of the dojo, lugging his daisho with him and going to his destination. 'It's time to end this battle.'

* * *

When he finally reached the place, he saw Yukimura standing there, katana in hand.

"Waiting long?"

"No." Yukimura turned around. "Just thinking of a prayer for your death."

"We'll see who'll be praying for whom." He tied his bandana around his head and took his jacket off, securing it around his waist as he readied to fight. One hand held his katana whilst the other its sheath.

"You're on." And Yukimura charged at him, their swords once again clashing. From their quick moves and fascinating skill, you could say that they were having a sword dance, moving in grace.

They evaded each other like experts and fought like real samurais. After all, that's their past lives isn't it?

* * *

"Takuya, you'd better start talking!" Kousei demanded as he pushed the boy on a chair and faced him. The others surrounded him making him fidget in his seat.

"Well, Kouji got a call from a friend."

"And who is that _friend_ of his?"

"I don't know." He lied, turning away.

"Takuya," Tomoki spoke. "Please tell us where he went. You're not the only one who's worried for his safety but we are too."

"I… I really don't know…"

"Come on Takky! Surely you know!" Junpei yelled.

"No I don't."

Kouichi narrowed his eyes and grabbed his collar. "This isn't a joke Takuya, tell us now."

"Look, I promised not to tell anyone and that includes all of you. I'm not talking."

"Takuya," Izumi grabbed his sleeve, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Besides you and everyone else, Kouji's the only one left to keep me going. I can't face this world without him. I've already lost him before and now that I've got him back, I'm not about to face the same situation again. Please Takuya, tell us."

The goggle head clenched his fists and shut his eyes. "I can't! I can't break my promise to him!"

Kousei had had it. He formed his hand into a fist and threatened the boy. "You know that this is going to hurt if you don't talk Kanbara!"

He flinched and sighed. "Alright already! It was Taira! He called Kouji and asked him to fight to the finish! They're at an abandoned place near a Cliffside; are you happy now?!"

Silence…

"WHAT?!"

'Kouji's going to kill me for this…' Takuya though and gave another sigh.

* * *

The clouds darkened and rain began to pour down on two life-long rivals. Panting and catching their breaths. They stared into each others' eyes, letting the other know that he is not about to give up this fight.

From a distance, another figure aroused from his hiding place, holding of what seems to be a remote control of some sort with a red button on the middle. He flashed his teeth, showing a sinister smile.

"All of you will die in my hands…"

Kouji's ears perked up as he heard footsteps nearing them. His eyes caught a glimpse of a human moving about in the old abandoned structure. When a crack of lightning was heard and gave light to the dark area, he saw Edo Atsuharu stirring in the shadows and holding something which he figured would end their lives, as well as the incoming people.

His thoughts were disturbed when Yukimura, who had no idea what was going to happen, attacked him, making a cut on his shoulder. Kouji winced a bit and fought back with full force, also giving a wound to his opponent on his knee which enabled Yukimura to fall on the ground.

The assassin's eyes widened when he heard his best friend's voice call out his name. He immediately turned around to see the group running towards them. Kouji gritted his teeth and yelled: "Don't! It's a trap!"

Izumi stopped dead in her tracks and recalled her nightmare. 'No…'

And as if replaying what she dreamt, an explosion did occur, breaking the ground where Kouji and Yukimura stood as the two fell from the cliff leaving the rest watch helplessly.

Izumi fell to her knees, not wanting to admit what she just saw. Her eyes shed tears once again and she finally broke down into crying.

"No, no way…" Kouichi said staring at where his brother was once. Tomoki and Junpei were speechless after what they just saw. They're comrade was gone.

Kousei clenched his fists and refused to cry yet you really couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain that fell on them.

Takuya's eyes widened. He felt guilty; he felt that it was his fault. "No… no…"

"You… you said you wouldn't leave me…" Izumi whispered, hanging her head low.

"I'm… I…" Takuya stammered as he fell to the ground as well, letting his tears drop on the ground. His hands gathered the dirt and grip them. "I'm sorry Kouji, I'm sorry…"

Atsuharu whistled and his men came out throwing sleeping gases at the guild. Once they fell asleep, his men captured them. This was the revenge that he wanted.

This day, everything went wrong. Kouji broke his vow to Izumi and to Takuya whom he told that he'll be fine and at the same time, Takuya did not keep his promise when he said he wouldn't tell anyone, thus, we see broken promises, shattered dreams and facing reality that we all refuse to see.

**And this ends chapter 10! Yes, you read it right! Kouji and Yukimura are both dead! And I'll be leaving all of you in suspense. As for those who asked for spoilers, I'm sending them to you right now. Oh and Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Taira envies Kouji for everything. He had Izumi and he also had good friends and a great family background. That's what he envied. ( : R&R! Till next time! : )**


	11. Touch Her and You Die

**Revenge**

**Chapter 11: Touch her and you Die**

_There are nights where I can't help but cry_

_And I wonder why you had to leave me_

_Why did it have to end so soon?_

_When you said that you would never leave me_

("Tell me" by Side A)

A pair of blue eyes opened as he scanned the place he was in. 'Where am I?' He looked up and down, right to left until he finally figured where he was. 'I'm in Atsuharu's lab!'

"It's good to see you're awake."

Kouichi turned to the voice and glared at the owner. "Atsuharu..."

The older man walked to him, holding an injection where inside it was the blue liquid. "I would inject you with the red one but it'll be a waste since you're going to die as well."

"Why are you doing this? You even killed my brother and your own ally!"

"My real target was all of you, but then, it just so happens that Kouji stopped all of you and instead, he and Yukimura replaced you and your friends." He said, lifting the sleeve of Kouichi's shirt and piercing him with the sharp needle. Blood oozed out of his right arm and a few hints of blue liquids were visible as well.

"Ugh…"

Edo smiled evilly and cut the ropes that bounded him and the rest of the assassin group. Kouichi placed a hand on his head as his vision blurred. He made a head count of his comrades and noticed one was missing. "Izumi… where is she Atsuharu!"

A smirk was on his lips at the said name. "Don't worry, the girl won't get killed." He assured him, "Yet."

"What do you… mean by… that..?"

"First of, I'd like her to experience the same thing your mother did. You see, my dead friend, Riko Matsuda, had enjoyed doing it. He planned on repeating the same thing to Orimoto. However, your twin killed him after he whispered that in his ear. And now, since both are dead, I'll be continuing it without difficulty."

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh really? And how will you stop me if you can't even stand up? Besides, your friends will die in your own hands soon."

Edo then headed out of the lab and made his way to the room Izumi was in.

"Shit! Damn it! I have to control myself…" Kouichi mumbled and tried to wake Takuya up. "Come on man! Get up!"

The goggle head stirred and finally woke up. "Kouichi, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, go wake the others and get out of here."

"Why?"

"Atsuharu injected the fluid to me, he's going to do something to Izumi and if you don't hurry, we'll all die! Do you think Kouji would be happy to see us in the next life if we lost!"

Takuya nodded and quickly shook the others. Tomoki got up and also helped out until all of them wee fully awake.

"Hurry up!" Kouichi yelled.

Kousei went to his son and turned to the others. "I'll stay with Kouichi, the rest of you, go and save Izumi." He averted his eyes back on his son. "I'm not about to lose another member of my family."

"Okay, leave Izumi to us!" Junpei said, running towards the door. Unfortunately, it was locked. Edo had figured this would happen so he imprisoned the group in his own lab.

"Oh no…"

"Don't give up yet Tomoki, I'm sure we can get out of here somehow."

"Junpei's right, while Kouichi is still himself, we'd better think of something fast."

* * *

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" She yelled. "Get off of me!"

Edo smirked and pinned her on the bed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm planning on doing the same thing to you of what I did to Tomoko Minamoto."

"…Why?"

"It's what my deceased friend would have wanted."

'Shit! Why do these things always happen to me?'

Gunshots were heard outside as the door of the room swung open, revealing a boy, panting and covered mostly in blood as he pointed the gun at Edo.

"Touch her and you die!"

With just a pull of a trigger, the bullet flew out of the gun and went straight to Edo's forehead, making the man fall on the floor. This time, he's really dead.

"Are you alright Izu-chan..?" He asked with a weak voice as he walked towards her. The blonde's eyes widened as she finally knew who it was.

"You're… alive..?"

"I'm not about to break my promise." He smiled weakly and fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder in pain.

"Kou…" Izumi whispered, attending to his wounds after taking his shirt off. "You sure fell a long way down… it's amazing you're still alive."

He smirked. "You don't knowme too well."

She pouted and poked him and made Kouji wince in pain.

"Don't do that!"

"You asked for it."

"No I didn't!"

She giggled and rummagedthrough the drawers, finding clean bandages. "Hold still okay?"

Kouji nodded as the girl wrapped the bandages around his wounds. "Where are the others?"

"Atsuharu's lab." She answered "And I think Kouichi is in his 'ready-to-kill' mode."

"…We'd better hurry then."

* * *

"Takuya, watch out!"

The goggle head ducked the attack which was made by Kouichi whose eyes were bloody red.

"Oh no, what're we going to do!"

"Don't panic Junpei, somehow, there's got to be something we can figure out." Tomoki said, evading the katana that was about to slice his head off.

"We know that, but what?" Kousei asked, trying to stop his son from killing all of them.

"Call out to him! Maybe he can hear us." Tomoki cried.

"Tomoki, Abunai!" Takuya yelled.

The teen shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to come but…

"Hey, what're you standing there for? Move it!"

The group looked up to see Kouji who blocked the attack of his twin and Izumi who ran over to them with Tomoki.

"How..?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"You're supposed to be dead!" They chorused.

"Let's talk later!" He yelled and pushed Kouichi away. "Come on bro, I don't want to fight you."

The older twin just slashed his sword down on him but he blocked it and tried to talk to him again.

"This isn't good." Junpei said. "We have to stop Kouichi!"

Takuya looked around the room, trying to find something. "Maybe, if we knock him out, he'll wake up back to his senses."

"It's worth a try." Tomoki piped and they began to look for an item that they could use.

Kouji jumped backwards and placed his katana back in its sheath. "I think this will do." He used the sheath to hit his brother on the head with a strong blow that would hopefully not kill him but just make him unconscious.

It did and Kouichi fell to the ground.

"Now what?"

"We go home." Kousei answered.

"But what about Atsuharu?"

"He's dead." Kouji replied. "I killed him."

* * *

The next morning, Kouichi woke up in a sweat.

"Ohayou nii-san." Kouji grinned.

"Am I dreaming..?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. I'm still alive bro."

Kouichi sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

His twin frowned and glared at him. "Alright, here's proof."

He formed a fist as an evil smirk formed on his lips. Kouichi knew what he was up to. "Oh no… Kouji… don't do it… I mean it!"

_WHAM!_

"YEOW!"

Kousei ignored it and continued to drink his coffee. "Izumi,"

"Yes?" She asked, not stopping from cutting the vegetables. "Can you go to the market later on?"

"Sure sir, what do you want me to get?"

"I'll give you the list. And don't forget a couple of bandages as well. I think Kouichi'll need it."

"Okay."

"Damn you Kouji! Get back here!" Kouichi yelled, running after his brother.

"Sorry, but you deserved it!" He yelled back, laughing.

"If you two don't stop horsing around, you're going to be late for school."

The twins got ready for school and ate breakfast.

While on their way, they saw Takuya leaving his house with his little brother, Shinya.

"Hi guys!" Takuya greeted as Shinya smiled at them.

"Hi Takuya, Shinya," Izumi said as the twins gave a nod. "Good morning."

"So, what's the agenda today?" Takuya asked as they walked to the school.

"Nothing; dad said you can stay over tonight since we're going to celebrate our victory!" Kouichi cheered.

"Cool! In that case, I can't wait!"

* * *

As time marches on, Takuya went to the soccer field with Junpei while Kouichi and Izumi went with Kouji for his basketball practice.

"Come on Takuya! Score a goal!" Aiwa called out. She was the team manager and it's been said that the goggle head has a crush on her. He blushed and made a peace sign and a boyish smile to the girl.

"This one's for you!" He yelled and kicked the ball. The people watched waiting and wanting to see if it will go in or not.

It went in.

"Goal baby!" He cheered and ran back to his team mates.

"Shoot the ball man!" Kouichi yelled from the stands at his brother since the ball was passed to him.

Kouji dribbled it, keeping an eye on his opponent. He sprinted to the right and made it inside, dunking the ball just in time before their practice game ended. Once again, his team won.

"Come on, let's go home." Kouichi yelled and his twin rolled his eyes at him.

They met up with Takuya and went on home after picking up the groceries they ordered earlier.

"So, we're going to have a party right?" The goggle head asked.

"Yup;" Kouichi replied. "This is going to be fun."

"Oh yeah, how're you and Yuki doing bro?"

Kouichi blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I, sort of, told her how I really feel and she feels the same way."

"And you and Aiwa?" Izumi asked Takuya who also had the same reaction Kouichi did. "I guess it went well eh?"

"Not really, I haven't told her how I feel yet."

"When are you planning to then?" His best friend asked.

"Soon…"

* * *

Back at the cliff where Kouji and Yukimura fell, a hand grabs the edge of the Cliffside and it pulls itself up, revealing a near to dying Taira.

"It's not yet over…" he said, sneering. "I will get my vengeance Kouji Minamoto…"

People who are blinded by anger never really care if other people get hurt. One of the causes is: Revenge.

**

* * *

Abunai- Watch Out**

**Ohayou- Good morning**

**Short? I know. There's going to be an epilogue of it; so, don't worry. It's not yet over. This chapter actually sucks… for me… **

**Watch out for my epilogue! It will hopefully soon be posted! And to the authors of the Kouzumi CO fic, besides me, I'm sorry for not being able to reply to your mails. I wasbanned from my computer... **


End file.
